Historia de dos hermanas
by Luna310
Summary: Shaoran Li está por casarse con Rika Kinomoto, pero ella decide escapar con su enamorado un día antes, involucrando a Sakura su hermana en el proceso, cuando el vizconde se enteré y se dé cuenta de lo que siente todo pasará...S&S [Epilogo]
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Ya sé se preguntarán que demonios estoy haciendo subiendo otro fic en lugar de actualizar los otros que tengo, paciencia los otros los escribó yo y la falta de ingenio (por así decirlo) me está jugando una mala pasada, pero muchas chicas les gustó mucho "Treinta y seis tarjetas de San Valentín" por ser una historia de época y me pedían que subiera otra, tranquilo todo mundo de esta historia ya toda esta escrita, así que la subiré de un capítulo cada tres días, espero que les guste tanto como yo, de los demás fics espero actualizar pronto._

_Esta historia es de una de mis escritorias favoritas Julia Quinn con la historia del mismo nombre del fic, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Shaoran Li dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y miró a ambos lados, antes de sacar su caballo fuera de los establos. Era un trabajo agotador evitar a tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Primero estaba su hermana. Fanren Li tenía firmes opiniones acerca de cómo debía su hermano vivir su vida, opiniones que no tenía reparo en exponer repetidamente.

Fanren era una persona perfectamente encantadora y razonable, pero parecía pensar que su status de mujer casada le daba el derecho de intentar dirigir la vida de Shao, a pesar de que él, como a menudo le recordaba Shao, era un año mayor que ella.

Después estaba su prima Meiling, que era, si ello era posible, más entrometida que Fanren. La única razón por la que Meiling no figuraba, junto con Fanren, en su actual lista de "mujeres-a-evitar-a-todo-coste", era porque estaba embarazada de casi siete meses y no podía moverse muy rápidamente.

Si Shao era una mala persona porque corría para escapar de una tambaleante mujer embarazada, que así fuera. Su paz mental lo valía.

Finalmente, se avergonzaba de admitirlo, estaba Rika.

Gimió. En tres días, Rika Kinomoto sería su esposa. Y aunque no tenía, concretamente, ningún problema con ella, el tiempo que había pasado en su compañía era todo torpes pausas y continuas miradas al reloj.

No era lo que él había deseado para el matrimonio, pero era, lo había comenzado a aceptar, todo lo que podía esperar ahora.

Había pasado las últimas ocho temporadas sociales en Londres, un hombre encantador, un poco libertino, pero no tanto que las madres apartaran a sus hijas de él. El nunca había evitado conscientemente el matrimonio – bien, al menos no en los últimos años – pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco había encontrado nunca una mujer que inspirara amor en su interior.

¿Deseo? Sí. ¿Lujuria? Muchas, ciertamente. ¿Pero verdadero amor? Nunca.

Y conforme se acercaba a la treintena, su sentido común había tomado el control, y decidió que, si no podía casarse por amor, entonces estaría bien que lo hiciera por la tierra.

Y aquí entraba Rika Kinomoto.

Veintidós años de edad, bonito cabello negro, atractivos ojos cafés, razonablemente inteligente y con buena salud. Su dote consistía en veinte acres de excelente tierra que lindaban, a la derecha, con el extremo oriental de Middlewood, una de las propiedades más pequeñas de la familia Li.

Veinte acres no eran mucho para un hombre cuya familia tenía propiedades a lo largo de todo el sur de Inglaterra. Pero Middlewood era la única propiedad que Shao podía llamar verdaderamente suya. El resto de las propiedades pertenecían a su padre, el Conde de Worth, y solamente cuando él falleciera pasarían a pertenecer a su hijo.

Y aunque Shao entendía que el título de conde era su privilegio y su derecho de nacimiento, no tenía ninguna prisa en asumir las obligaciones y responsabilidades que el mismo conllevaba. Él era uno de los pocos hombres, en su círculo de conocidos, que se llevaba bien con sus padres y le gustaban, y lo último que quería era que no estuvieran.

Su padre, en su infinita sabiduría, había entendido que un hombre como Shao, necesitaba algo propio; así que en el vigésimo cumpleaños de Shao, le había transferido la propiedad de Middlewood, una de fincas vinculadas al título de conde.

Quizás era la elegante mansión, quizás era el magnifico lago. Quizás era, sólo porque era suya, pero Shao amaba Middlewood; cada centímetro cuadrado de ella.

Y cuando se le había ocurrido que la hija mayor de su vecino, había crecido lo suficiente para contraer matrimonio, bien, todo le había parecido perfectamente sensato.

Rika Kinomoto era perfectamente agradable, perfectamente educada, perfectamente atractiva, perfectamente todo.

Sólo que no era perfecta para él.

Pero no era justo esgrimir eso en su contra. El sabía lo que hacía cuando pidió su mano. Lo que no había esperado era que su inminente matrimonio se sintiera como una piedra atada alrededor de su cuello. Aunque, en verdad, no le había parecido una perspectiva tan desgraciada hasta esta última semana, cuando había llegado a Kinomoto Hall, para las celebraciones prenupciales con su familia, la familia de Rika, y los amigos más íntimos.

Era notable la cantidad de completos extraños que parecían formar parte de ese grupo.

Era suficiente para conducir a un hombre a la locura. Shao tenía pocas dudas de que sería un firme candidato para _**Bedlam**_ , cuando finalmente abandonara la iglesia del pueblo, el sábado por la mañana, con el ancestral anillo de su familia firmemente engarzado en el dedo de Rika.

_Bedlam, manicomio inglés famoso por su gran crueldad._

"¡Shao¡Shao!"

Era una femenina y chillona voz. Una que Shao conocía demasiado bien.

"¡No intentes evitarme¡Te he visto!"

¡Condenación!. Era su hermana, y si todo era como de costumbre, significaba que Meiling la seguía tambaleante, lista para ofrecerle su propia opinión tan pronto como Fanren hiciera una pausa para tomar aliento.

Y - ¡Dios bendito!- mañana llegaría su madre a Kinomoto Hall para completar el terrorífico triunvirato.

Shao se estremeció, física y mentalmente.

Espoleó su caballo al paso más rápido que pudo, estando tan cerca de la casa, planeando ponerlo a un raudo galope tan pronto como pudiera, sin que supusiera un peligro para nadie.

"¡Shao!" volvió a gritar Fanren, claramente despreocupada por el decoro, la dignidad o cualquier peligro que pudiera correr al bajar corriendo por el camino, ignorante de la raíz de árbol, que serpenteaba sobresaliente en su trayectoria.

¡Plof!

Shao cerró con fuerza los ojos, agónicamente, al tiempo que detenía a su caballo. Ya no podía escapar ahora. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Fanren estaba sentada en el suelo, con apariencia un tanto disgustada, pero no menos decidida.

"¡Fanren¡Fanren!"

Shao miró más allá de su hermana, para ver a su prima Meiling, acercándose tan rápidamente como su voluminoso cuerpo le permitía.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Meiling a Fanren, antes de girarse inmediatamente hacia Shao y preguntarle "¿Está bien?".

Shao miró fijamente a su hermana. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Estás túbien?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?"

"Una perfectamente pertinente" replicó Fanren asiendo la mano que le tendía Meiling y levantándose, casi derribándola en el proceso. "Has estado evitándome toda la semana…"

"Sólo llevamos aquí dos días, Fanren"

"Bien, pues me han parecido una semana"

Shao no pudo disentir.

Fanren lo miro ceñuda cuando no la contradijo.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado en tu caballo, o vas a desmontar y a hablar conmigo como lo haría cualquier humano razonable?"

Shao consideró la pregunta.

"Es una grosería" apuntó Meiling, "permanecer montado a caballo mientras dos damas están de pie".

"Ustedes no son damas" murmuró Shao "son parientes"

"¡Shao!"

El se giró hacia Fanren. "¿Estás segura de que no te has lastimado?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Yo…" los brillantes ojos marrones de Fanren se abrieron enormemente cuando percibieron las intenciones de Shao. "Bueno, en realidad mi tobillo está un poco delicado y…," tosió un par de veces como si eso pudiera probar su afirmación de haberse torcido el tobillo.

"Bien" dijo Shao, sucintamente. "Entonces no necesitas mi ayuda". Y con esto, giró el caballo hacia la izquierda y avanzó rápidamente, dejándolas atrás. Un tanto grosero, quizás, pero Fanren era su hermana y tenía que quererlo a pesar de su comportamiento. Además, ella iba a intentar hablar de nuevo con Shao acerca de su matrimonio, y esto era lo último sobre lo que él quería discutir.

Shao se dirigió hacia el oeste de la propiedad, en primer lugar porque era la dirección que más fácilmente ofrecía escapatoria, pero también porque por allí esperaba encontrar las tierras que serían la dote de Rika. Un recordatorio de porqué estaba a punto de casarse, podía ser justo lo que necesitaba para mantener su mente correctamente encaminada. Eran unas tierras verdes y fértiles, encantadoras, con un pintoresco estanque y un pequeño manzanar.

"Te gustan las manzanas", murmuró por lo bajo. "Siempre te han gustado las manzanas".

Las manzanas eran buenas. Sería agradable poseer un manzanar.

_Casi_ compensaba el matrimonio.

Empanadas, continuo pensando. Tartas. Tartas y empanadas sin fin. Y compota de manzanas.

La compota de manzanas era algo bueno. Algo muy bueno. Si sólo lograra equiparar en su mente su matrimonio con la compota de manzanas, conseguiría mantener la cordura hasta la semana siguiente, por lo menos.

Escudriñó en la distancia, intentando calcular cuanto tardaría en llegar hasta las tierras de Rika. "No más de cinco minutos", pensó, "y…"

"¡Hola¡Hola¡Hooooooooola!"

¡Oh, maravilloso. Otra hembra.

Shao aflojó el paso de su montura, mirando alrededor, intentando calcular de donde procedía la voz.

"¡Aquí¡Por favor, ayúdeme!"

Giró hacia su derecha, y después se volvió hacia atrás, e inmediatamente comprobó porqué no había visto a la chica antes. Estaba sentada en el suelo, su traje de amazona, verde, era un eficaz camuflaje entre la hierba y los arbustos que la rodeaban. Su largo cabello castaño estaba sujeto en un recogido que jamás habría pasado la inspección en un salón de Londres, pero en ella el descuidado moño resultaba atractivo.

"¡Buenos días!", dijo en voz alta, sonando un poco incierta ahora.

Shao detuvo renuentemente la montura por completo y desmontó. Solamente deseaba un poco de privacidad, preferiblemente, cabalgando como si lo persiguieran todos los demonios por los ondulados campos, pero era un caballero (a pesar de su obviamente lamentable tratamiento a su hermana), y no podía hacer caso omiso de una dama en apuros.

"¿Se ha lastimado?", preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba.

"Me temo que me he torcido el tobillo", dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando intento tirar con fuerza de su bota para quitársela. "Estaba paseando y…"

Ella miró hacia arriba, parpadeó varias veces con sus enormes ojos verdes y entonces dijo: "¡Oh!"

"¿Oh?", repitió él.

"Usted es Lord Burwick".

"En efecto".

La sonrisa de ella carecía extrañamente de calor. "Soy la hermana de Rika".

Sakura Kinomoto se sentía como una tonta insensata, y odiaba sentirse como una tonta insensata. No era, supuso ella, que a nadie le gustara especialmente sentirse así, pero ella lo encontraba sumamente irritante, pues siempre había considerado la sensatez como el más loable de los rasgos.

Había salido a pasear impaciente por escapar de la aglomeración de los muchísimos invitados que invadían su casa durante la semana anterior a la boda de su hermana mayor.

¿Por qué Rika necesitaba a más de cincuenta personas que no conocía para atestiguar sus nupcias, era algo que Sakura nunca entendería. Y eso que no le había contado a nadie lo que estaba planificando para el día de la boda.

Pero Sakura lo había querido así, o más bien, su madre lo había querido así, por lo que ahora su casa estaba llena hasta el techo, al igual que todas las casas de los vecinos y todas las posadas locales.

Sakura se estaba volviendo loca. Y por eso, antes de que alguien pudiera encontrarla y reclamar su asistencia para algún terriblemente importante suceso, como cerciorarse de que el mejor chocolate le fuera servido a la Duquesa de Ashbourne, se puso el traje de montar y escapó.

Excepto que cuando alcanzó los establos, descubrió que el caballerizo le había dado su yegua a una de las huéspedes. Insistió en que su madre así lo había ordenado, pero eso no ayudo demasiado a mejorar el pésimo humor de Sakura.

Así que había tenido que marcharse a pie, camino abajo, buscando un poco de paz y algo de tranquilidad, y durante el paseo metió un pie en una madriguera de topo. Se golpeó contra el suelo, antes de darse cuenta de que se había torcido el tobillo. Estaba empezando a inflamarse dentro de la bota, y en consonancia con el día que llevaba, ella se había puesto las de caña alta, en vez de las otras de cordones que podía haberse quitado ella sola mucho más rápida y fácilmente.

El único punto brillante en esa horrorosa mañana era que no llovía, pero con la suerte que últimamente la perseguía, por no mencionar el tono grisáceo del cielo, Sakura no contaba con que no sucedería.

Y ahora su salvador no era otro más que Shaoran Li, Vizconde de Burwick, el hombre que se iba a casar con su hermana mayor. Según Rika era un completo libertino y nada sensible con las tiernas emociones femeninas.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de en que consistían esas "tiernas emociones", de hecho dudaba que ella las hubiera poseído alguna vez, pero aun así, tal falta de sensibilidad ante ellas no hablaba bien del joven vizconde.

La descripción de Rika lo hacia parecer como una mezcla de patán y déspota en un sola persona. En absoluto la clase de caballero que se sentiría impelido a salvar damiselas en apuros.

Y ciertamente, él parecía un libertino. Sakura no era una soñadora romántica, como Rika, pero eso no significaba que no reparara en el aspecto y apariencia de un hombre. Shaoran Li – o Shao, como oyó que lo llamaba Rika – poseía los ojos ámbares, más brillantes y luminosos que ella hubiera visto jamás en una persona. En cualquier otro hombre, estos podrían haber parecido afeminados (especialmente con aquellas largas y espesas pestañas negras), pero Shao Li era alto y de hombros anchos, y cualquiera se daría cuenta de que bajo su chaqueta y pantalones, su cuerpo era firme y atlético, incluso alguien que no se dedicara a mirarlo, como ella _no _estaba haciendo en absoluto.

Oh, muy bien, si lo miraba. ¿Pero como podía evitarlo?. El se erguía por encima de ella, como un oscuro dios, sus poderosos hombros bloqueando la luz del sol.

-"¡Ah, sí", dijo él, algo condescendientemente, en opinión de Sakura. - "Naoko".

- "¿Naoko?". Ellos sólo se habían encontrado en tres ocasiones anteriormente. - Sakura, masculló.

- Sakura, repitió él, teniendo el detalle de ofrecerle una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Existe una Naoko, se obligó a decir con imparcialidad. "Tiene quince años".

"Entonces es demasiado joven para salir a pasear sola, imagino". Implicando que ella también era demasiado joven para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron ante el vago sarcasmo de su voz. "¿Me está regañando?".

"No soñaría hacerlo."

"Porque no tengo quince años" dijo Sakura impertinentemente, "y salgo a pasear sola continuamente."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hace."

"Bueno, no paseo muy a menudo" admitió ella un poco mortificada por su amable expresión, "pero salgo a cabalgar."

"¿Por qué no está montando a caballo ahora?" le pregunto Shao arrodillándose a su lado.

Sakura sintió como se le torcían los labios en una expresión de extremo desagrado. "Alguien se llevó mi montura."

Las cejas de él se alzaron. "¿Alguien?".

"Una invitada", gruñó ella.

"¡Ah!" dijo Shao con simpatía. "Parecen haber bastantes de ellos por los alrededores".

"Como una plaga de langostas", murmuró Sakura, antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de ser imperdonablemente grosera con el hombre que, hasta el momento, no había demostrado ser el bruto insensible que su hermana Rika había descrito. Lo que para algunos era como una plaga de langostas, para otros eran, después de todo, los invitados de su boda.

"Lo siento", dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada con ojos vacilantes.

"No lo haga", respondió Shao. "¿Por qué supone, si no, que salí a dar un paseo?"

Ella parpadeó. "¡Pero es su boda!".

"Si", dijo él irónicamente, "lo es¿no?".

"Bueno, sí", respondió Sakura, tomando su pregunta literalmente, aunque sabía que no lo decía en ese sentido. " Lo es".

"Voy a confiarle un pequeño secreto", dijo Shao, tomando la bota de Sakura en sus manos."¿Puedo?".

Ella asintió, mientras intentaba no quejarse, ya que él empezó a tirar de la bota para sacarla.

"Las bodas", declaró Shao, "son para las mujeres".

"Uno pensaría que, después de todo, requieren por lo menos un hombre", replico ella.

"Cierto", accedió él, consiguiendo por fin sacarle la bota. "Pero en realidad, el novio tiene poco más que hacer que aguantar en el altar y decir "'sí quiero'."

"También tiene que proponerlo".

"Pffff". Shao hizo un sonido de rechazo. "Eso dura un segundo, y después de muchos meses de cortejo. Para cuando uno llega a la ceremonia de bodas, nadie recuerda apenas que es lo que dijo".

Sakura sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Nadie se le había declarado nunca, pero cuando pregunto a Rika lo que el vizconde le había dicho cuando le propuso matrimonio ella sólo había suspirado y contestado: "No lo recuerdo. Algo terriblemente ordinario, estoy segura".

Sakura le ofreció una conmiserativa sonrisa a su futuro cuñado. Rika nunca había hablado elogiosamente de él, pero, realmente, no parecía mala persona, después de todo. De hecho, ella sentía un poco de afinidad con él, ya que ambos habían huido de Kinomoto Hall buscando paz y tranquilidad.

"No creo que se lo haya roto", dijo Shao presionando suavemente con sus dedos el tobillo lastimado.

"No, seguro que no. Estaré mejor mañana. Estoy segura".

"¿Lo está?", preguntó Shao elevando una de las comisuras de su boca con expresión dudosa. "Lo dudo. Me parece que pasara una semana antes de que pueda andar sin molestias".

"¡Una semana no!".

"Bien, quizás no. Ciertamente, no soy medico. Pero creo que cojeara durante unos días".

Ella suspiró, un largo y sufrido sonido. "Estaré espléndida como dama de honor de Rika¿no cree?".

Shao no sabía que iba a ser la dama de honor de Rika; en verdad, él había prestado escasa atención a los detalles de la boda. Pero era verdaderamente bueno fingiendo interés, así que cabeceó cortésmente y murmuró algo sin sentido, intentando no mirarla sorprendido cuando ella exclamó: "¡Puede que no tenga que hacerlo ahora!". Sakura lo miró con palpable entusiasmo, sus enormes ojos grises brillando. "Puedo cederle el puesto a Naoko y esconderme en la parte posterior".

"¿En la parte posterior?".

"De la iglesia", explico Sakura. "O en el frente. No me importa donde. Pero puede que ahora no tenga que tomar parte en esta desgraciada ceremonia. Yo... ¡Oh!". Su mano voló hacia su boca, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban instantáneamente rojas. " Lo siento. Es su 'desgraciada' ceremonia¿no?".

"Tan desgraciada como puedo admitir", dijo Shao, incapaz de ocultar una chispa de diversión en su rostro. "Sí".

"Es que es un traje amarillo", se quejo Sakura, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Shao echó un vistazo a su traje de montar verde, absolutamente seguro de que nunca entendería el funcionamiento del cerebro femenino. "¿Debo pedirle perdón?".

"Supongo, ya que llevare un vestido amarillo", le contestó Sakura. "Como si tener que estar sentada al lado de la novia durante toda la terrible ceremonia no fuera suficientemente malo, Rika ha encargado para mi un vestido amarillo".

"Er¿por qué la ceremonia será terrible?", preguntó Shao, sintiéndose, repentinamente, un poco asustado.

"Rika debería saber que pareceré demacrada y enferma de amarillo", dijo Sakura, ignorando completamente su pregunta. "Como si fuera la victima de una plaga. Los invitados probablemente intentaran huir fuera de la iglesia corriendo como locos".

Shao debería haberse sentido alarmado por el pensamiento de que su boda se convirtiera en una fuga en masa, con los invitados huyendo histéricos; en su lugar encontró la imagen agradable. "¿Qué va mal con la ceremonia?", preguntó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza al recordar que ella no había contestado a su pregunta anteriormente.

Sakura frunció los labios, y puso los dedos sobre su tobillo, tocándolo con sumo cuidado. "¿Has 'visto' el programa?".

"Er, no". Comenzaba a pensar que eso quizás había sido un error.

Ella lo miró, sus grandes ojos grises compadeciéndose claramente de él. "Deberías haberlo hecho", fue todo lo que dijo.

"Señorita Kinomoto", le dijo Shao con su voz más autoritaria.

"Es bastante extenso", dijo ella. "Y habrá pájaros".

"¿Pájaros?", repitió Shao, estrangulándosele la voz al pronunciar la palabra, hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció en un espasmo de tos.

Sakura esperó a que se recuperara antes de que su rostro asumiera una sospechosa expresión de inocencia, para preguntarle entonces."¿No lo sabía?".

Shao se encontró incapaz de contestar, pero frunció el ceño.

Sakura se echó a reír, un, decididamente, musical y suave sonido, y entonces dijo: "No es, para nada, como Rika lo describió".

Bien, eso era interesante. "¿No lo soy?", preguntó, manteniendo su tono de voz cuidadosamente superficial.

Sakura tragó en seco y Shao intuyó que lamentaba que se le hubiese escapado. No obstante, ella, finalmente, tendría que contestar algo, así que espero pacientemente hasta que Sakura intentó remediarlo diciendo: "Bueno, en realidad, ella no ha contado casi nada. Lo cual, supongo, me indujo a creer que usted era un poco reservado".

El se sentó en la hierba, a su lado. Era cómodo estar solo con ella, después de haber tenido la atención de todos los invitados de Kinomoto Hall encima de él. "¿Y cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?", le preguntó.

"No lo sé. Supongo... sólo imagine que si no fuera una persona distante sus conversaciones con Rika habrían sido más ..." Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo lo diría?".

"¿Fluidas?".

"Exactamente:" Sakura se giró hacia él con una sonrisa excepcionalmente cálida y Shao se encontró conteniendo la respiración. Rika nunca le había sonreído así.

Peor, él nunca había deseado que lo hiciera.

Pero Sakura Kinomoto..., bueno, era una mujer que _sabía_ como sonreír.

Sonreía con sus labios, con sus ojos, con todo su radiante rostro.

¡Infierno, ahora esa sonrisa estaba afectando a su zona inferior, a áreas que no debían sentirse afectadas por una cuñada.

El debía detenerlo inmediatamente, debería darle alguna excusa y llevarla de vuelta a la mansión; cualquier cosa para poner fin a su pequeña charla, porque no había nada más inaceptable que desear a una cuñada, que es en lo que ella se convertiría en apenas tres días.

Pero no podía insistir en su deseo de regresar a la mansión, puesto que acababa de decirle que no había nada que deseara más que escapar de las festividades prenupciales que se llevaban a cabo en Kinomoto Hall. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ciertas áreas inmencionables de su anatomía estaban inflamadas de una manera que resultaba especialmente obvia cuando se hallaba erguido.

Así que decidió, que simplemente disfrutaría de su compañía, puesto que no había realmente disfrutado con nadie desde que llegó, hacía dos días. ¡Rayos, ella era la primera persona con la que se había cruzado que no había intentando felicitarlo, o, como en el caso de su hermana y su prima, insistir en decirle cómo conducir su vida.

La verdad es que encontraba a Sakura Kinomoto bastante encantadora, y puesto que estaba convencido de que su reacción a su sonrisa no era, después de todo, tan terrible, sólo había ocurrido una vez -además, sólo era potencialmente embarazoso, no de hecho embarazoso- bien, realmente no había peligro en prolongar su encuentro.

"Bien", proseguía Sakura, claramente ajena a su distracción física, "y si tus conversaciones con Rika hubieran sido más fluidas, me imagino que ella habría tenido muchas más cosas que contarme."

Shao pensó que era bueno que su futura esposa no fuera proclive a las charlas indiscretas. Un punto para Rika, pensó. "Quizás", le dijo a Sakura, tal vez un poco más cortantemente de lo que pretendía, "ella no es dada a las confidencias."

"¿Rika?", dijo Sakura con un bufido. "¡Qué va, ella siempre me lo cuenta todo acerca..."

"¿Acerca de qué?".

"Nada", dijo rápidamente Sakura, evitando sus ojos.

Shao sabía cuando presionar. Lo que fuera que ella había estado a punto de decir, no era elogioso para Rika. Y si había algo que pudiera decir ya de Sakura Kinomoto es que era leal cuando importaba. Ella no iba a revelar ninguno de los secretos de su hermana.

Divertido. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que una mujer como Rika pudiera tener secretos. Ella siempre parecía tan... blanda. De hecho, había sido esa blandura la que lo había convencido de que tal vez su unión no fuera desaconsejable. Si no iba a amar a su esposa, por lo menos no debería sentirse incomodado por ella.

"¿Cree que es seguro regresar?", pregunto Shao, indicando con su cabeza en dirección a la mansión. El estaría encantado de permanecer allí con Sakura, pero supuso que podría resultar un poco incorrecto permanecer solo en su compañía mucho más tiempo. además, se estaba sintiendo un poco más... calmado, y pensó que podría permanecer en pie sin avergonzarla y sin avergonzarse.

Incluso alguien tan inocente como Sakura Kinomoto probablemente supiera lo que significaba ese bulto en los pantalones de un hombre.

"¿Seguro?", repitió ella.

El sonrió. " Regresar a la plaga de langostas."

"¡Oh!". Su rostro adoptó una expresión abatida. "Lo dudo. Creo que mi madre había preparado una especie de almuerzo para las damas."

El sonrió ampliamente. "Excelente."

"Quizás para usted", replicó ella. "Probablemente me están esperando."

"¿La invitada de honor?", dijo Shao, con una malvada sonrisa. "Seguro que la están esperando. De hecho, probablemente, no empiecen hasta que no llegue."

"Muérdase la lengua. Si están lo suficientemente hambrientas, ni notaran mi ausencia."

"Hambrientas¿eh?. Y yo que siempre había pensado que las damas comían como pajarillos."

"Eso es sólo en beneficio de los hombres. Cuando ustedes no están, nos volvemos locas por el jamón y el chocolate."

"¿Juntos?."

Ella rió, un sonido rico y musical. "Es usted bastante divertido", le dijo con una sonrisa.

El se inclinó hacia delante con su expresión más peligrosa."¿No sabe que se supone que no debe decirle nunca a un libertino que es divertido?."

"Oh, es imposible que sea un libertino", lo contradijo ella.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Va a casarse con mi hermana."

Shao se encogió de hombros. "Los libertinos también han de casarse, finalmente."

"No con Rika", contesto Sakura con un bufido. "Ella sería la peor clase de esposa para un libertino." Levanto la mirada hacia él, con otra de sus amplias y soleadas sonrisas. "Pero no tiene nada que temer, porque, obviamente, es usted un hombre muy sensato."

"No sé si alguna vez he sido calificado como sensato por alguna mujer", musito Shao.

"Le aseguro que se lo digo como el mayor de los cumplidos."

"Ya veo que lo hace."

"La sensatez, el sentido común, parece algo tan fácil y sencillo", dijo ella enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano. "No puedo entender por que más gente no lo posee."

Shao rió entre dientes, a pesar de si mismo. Era un sentimiento que compartía, aunque nunca pensó en expresarlo en esos términos.

Y entonces ella suspiró, un sonido suave y cansado que fue directo al corazón de Shao. "Será mejor que regresemos", dijo, no sonando muy complacida con la perspectiva.

"No se ha ausentado demasiado tiempo", preciso él, absurdamente impaciente por prolongar su conversación.

"Usted no se ha ausentado demasiado tiempo", lo corrigió ella. "Yo llevo una hora fuera. Y tiene razón. No puedo faltar al almuerzo. Mi madre estará malhumorada, lo que, supongo, podré soportar, ya que suele estar malhumorada a menudo, pero no sería justo para Rika. Después de todo soy su dama de honor."

Shao se levantó de su lado y le tendió la mano. "Es una buena hermana¿no?". Ella lo miró atentamente mientras posaba sus dedos en la mano extendida. Casi como si estuviera calibrando su alma. "Lo intento," dijo reservadamente.

Shao hizo una mueca cuando recordó a su hermana caída en el suelo, gritándole mientras se alejaba. Probablemente debería buscarla y disculparse. Después de todo, ella era su única hermana.

Pero cuando regresaba hacia Kinomoto Hall, con Sakura Kinomoto cuidadosamente acomodada tras él, en su montura, y con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, no pensó en Fanren en absoluto.

O en Rika.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos! Disculpen que no haya subido el lunes pero se me olvidó que era LUNES y que tenía que subir el capítulo por eso lo hago el martes, espero que disfruten de este también._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, ya saben comentarios, críticas, jitomatazos, un review._

_Besos y saludos._

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

El almuerzo resultó justamente como Sakura se había imaginado que sería.

Pesado. Aburrido.

No demasiado insoportable. La comida era bastante buena, después de todo. Pero definitivamente aburrido.

Llenó su plato de jamón y chocolate (apenas podía creer que su madre lo hubiera servido a la vez, y sencillamente, tuvo que servirse una porción de cada en honor al vizconde) y encontró una silla en la esquina, donde esperaba que nadie la molestaría.

Y nadie lo hizo, por lo menos, hasta el final, cuando Rika se deslizo en la silla contigua a la suya.

"Necesito hablar contigo," dijo Rika en un áspero susurro.

Sakura miro hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, intentando discernir por qué Rika sentía la necesidad de anunciárselo."Entonces habla," dijo.

"Aquí no. En privado."

Sakura masticó el ultimo trozo de bizcocho de chocolate y tragó.

"Te será difícil encontrar un lugar más privado," le comentó.

Rika la miró visiblemente molesta. "Espérame en tu habitación en cinco minutos."

Sakura echo un vistazo hacia los invitados con expresión dudosa. "¿Realmente piensas que vas a poder escapar de aquí en cinco minutos? Mamá parece como si se estuviera felicitando a si misma, y dudo que te permita..."

"Estaré allí," le aseguro Rika. "Créeme. Vete ahora, no sea que alguien nos vea marcharnos juntas."

Eso era más de lo que Sakura podía dejar pasar sin un comentario. "Verdaderamente Rika," dijo, "somos hermanas. Dudo mucho que alguien comente nada si salimos juntas de la habitación."

"Da igual," dijo Rika.

Sakura decidió no preguntar por qué daba igual.

Rika tendía a asumir cierto aire de teatral dramatismo cuando se le metía en la cabeza que estaba hablando de algo importante, y Sakura hacia tiempo que había decidido que era mejor no preguntarle por sus enrevesados pensamientos. "Muy bien," le dijo, depositando su plato en la silla vacía que había al otro lado. "Allí estaré."

"Bien," dijo Rika, mirando furtivamente alrededor. "Y ni una palabra a nadie."

"¡Por el amor del cielo," murmuró Sakura cuando pensó que Rika ya no podía oírla. "¿A quién se lo voy a decir?"

* * *

"¡Oh, Milord!", dijo Sakura con voz parecida a un graznido. "¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí!." 

Shao echó un lento vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo. ¿No acababa de despedirse de ella, justo allí, hacía apenas una hora? "Es una extraña coincidencia," se sintió obligado a admitir.

"Er, sí," contestó ella, "pero como hasta ahora nuestros caminos no se habían cruzado dos veces en un día, parece una coincidencia extraordinaria."

"En efecto," dijo, aunque pensó que no era extraordinario en absoluto. Entonces hizo un ademán hacia la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. "Permítame presentarle a mi hermana, Lady _Blackwood+_ Fanren, la señorita Kinomoto. Es la hermana menor de Rika," le explicó a Fanren.

_+Recuerden que ya está casada._

"Ya hemos sido presentadas," le contesto Fanren con una amable sonrisa, "aunque nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras, con excepción de los saludos de rigor."

"Estoy encantada de ampliar nuestra relación, Lady Blackwood, "dijo Sakura.

"Por favor, llámame Fanren. Seremos hermanas en sólo unos pocos días."

Ella asintió. "Entonces, yo soy Sakura."

"Encontré a Sakura esta mañana temprano," dijo Shao, no muy seguro de por qué ofrecía esa información.

"¿No conocías a la hermana de Rika anteriormente?" preguntó Fanren sorprendida.

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo él. "Sólo he dicho que me tropecé con ella afuera"

"Me había torcido el tobillo," dijo Sakura. "Fue una ayuda providencial."

"¿Cómo está su tobillo?" pregunto Shao. "No debería caminar."

"No lo hago. Yo..."

"¿Cojea?"

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa culpable. "Sí."

"La encontré afuera, en los campos," dijo Shao, dirigiendo su explicación a su hermana, pero sin mirar realmente hacia ella. "Estaba escapando de la muchedumbre".

"Igual que yo," intercalo Sakura. "Pero yo había salido a caminar".

"Uno de los mozos le dio su yegua a una huésped," aclaró Shao. "¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Mi madre le había dado permiso para hacerlo," explico Sakura haciendo girar sus ojos.

"Aun así."

Sakura asintió conforme. "Aun así."

Fanren los interrumpió a ambos. "¿Os dais cuenta de que os finalizáis las frases el uno al otro?"

"No, no lo hacemos," dijo Sakura, justo cuando Shao iba a contestar desdeñosamente. "Sería absurdo. Sólo hablamos un poco rápido".

"Sin hacerte caso," intercaló Shao.

"Pero no nos finalizamos las frases," añadió Sakura.

"Bien, pues acabáis de hacerlo de nuevo," dijo Fanren.

Sakura le respondió únicamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Estoy segura de que se equivoca," murmuró.

"Pues yo estoy segura de que no," replico Fanren, que la oyó. "Pero es muy significativo."

Un incomodo silencio descendió sobre el grupo, hasta que Sakura carraspeó y dijo. "Tengo que irme, me temo. Tengo que encontrarme con Rika en mi habitación."

"Preséntele mis respetos," dijo Shao, suavemente, preguntándose porque ella había hecho una mueca cuando les dijo que se iba a encontrar con Rika.

"Lo haré," dijo ella, y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente sonrojadas.

Shao arrugó la frente perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba Sakura mintiendo acerca de ir arriba a encontrarse con Rika? Y si no mentía¿Por qué se había sonrojado¿Qué secreto podía poseer ella que posiblemente lo afectara?

"Tenga cuidado con el tobillo," le dijo. "Puede que debiera apoyarlo en alto cuando llegue a su habitación."

"Una idea excelente," dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Gracias."

Y con esto, torció la esquina y desapareció de su vista.

"Bien, esto ha sido interesante," dijo Fanren, cuando Sakura estaba obviamente fuera de su vista.

"¿Qué ha sido interesante?" pregunto Shao.

"Esto. Ella. Sakura."

Shao la miró fijamente sin comprender. "Sólo hablo inglés, Fanren."

Ella movió la cabeza en dirección por donde Sakura había desaparecido. "Ella es con quien deberías casarte."

"¡Oh, Dios! Fanren no empieces."

"No empiezo. Sólo he dicho..."

"No quiero saber lo que has dicho," la interrumpió bruscamente.

Ella le echó un vistazo y luego miró furtivamente alrededor. "No podemos hablar aquí," le dijo.

"No vamos a hablar en ningún sitio."

"Sí lo vamos a hacer," replicó ella, tirando de él hacia una salita próxima. Después de cerrar la puerta, dirigió hacia él toda la fuerza de su preocupación fraternal. "Shao, tienes que escucharme. No puedes casarte con Rika Kinomoto. Ella no es adecuada para ti."

"Rika es perfectamente aceptable," le contestó cortantemente.

"¿Oyes lo que estás diciendo?", estalló ella. "¿Perfectamente aceptable? Tu no quieres casarte con alguien perfectamente aceptable, Shao. Tu quieres casarte con alguien que haga que tu corazón cante, alguien que haga que sonrías cuando ella entre en una habitación. Créeme. Te conozco."

Shao lo sabía. Fanren y su marido se amaban el uno al otro con una devoción tan fiera, que hacía que le dieran nauseas cuando los contemplaba, pero de alguna manera, Shao siempre había esperado encontrar la misma pasión y bienestar.

Hasta ahora, cuando estaba empezando a sentirse - buen Dios - celoso de ellos.

Lo cual, por supuesto, sólo sirvió para ponerlo de un terrible mal humor.

"Shao," insistió Fanren¿me escuchas?"

"Muy bien, entonces," le respondió bruscamente, incapaz de evitar que su asqueroso mal humor se descargara sobre su hermana. "Dime cómo voy a conseguirlo. ¿Se supone que debo romper el compromiso tres días antes de la boda?"

Fanren no le contestó, aunque sus ojos centellearon; Shao no estaba loco. El cerebro de su hermana estaba trabajando tan rápido que estaba sorprendido de no ver vapor saliendo de sus oídos. Si había una forma de romper el compromiso tres días antes de la boda, Shao estaba seguro que de Fanren la encontraría.

Ella permaneció en silencio tanto rato, que Shao pensó que por el momento la conversación había terminado. "Si eso era todo, entonces...," dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!"

Dejo escapar un cansado gemido. Realmente había sido esperar demasiado.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?", le preguntó Fanren poniendo su mano sobre su brazo.

"No," contesto escuetamente, esperando que finalmente ése fuera el fin de la conversación.

"Me has preguntado como podrías escapar de tu matrimonio. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Significa que _quieres _escapar de él," terminó ella, sonriendo demasiado satisfecha, en opinión de Shao.

"No significa nada, al fin y al cabo," contestó él con brusquedad. "No todos podemos ser tan afortunados de casarnos por amor, Fanren. Tengo casi treinta años. Si no me he enamorado ya, es que no va a suceder. Y no me estoy haciendo más joven."

"Tampoco tienes un pie en la tumba," se burló ella.

"Voy a casarme dentro de tres días, " dijo él en tono bajo. "Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea."

"¿Realmente la tierra lo merece?" preguntó Fanren, su suave tono de voz fue más poderoso que cualquier grito que le hubiese dirigido jamás. "Veinte acres, Shao. Veinte acres a cambio de tu vida."

"Voy a fingir que no has dicho eso," le respondió envaradamente.

"No intentes engañarte pensando que esto es algo más que el más mercenario de los propósitos", le dijo Fanren.

"Y si lo fuera," le contesto Shao, "¿sería diferente de la mayoría de nuestra clase?"

"No," accedió ella, "pero es muy diferente para ti. Esto no es bueno, Shao. No para ti."

El le dirigió una insolente mirada. "¿Puedo marcharme ya¿Ha concluido nuestra entrevista?"

"Te mereces algo mejor que esto, Shao," susurró ella. "Tú piensas que no, pero yo sé que sí."

El tragó con dificultad, su garganta repentinamente seca y obstruida.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, y lo odiaba. "Voy a casarme con Rika Kinomoto," dijo, apenas capaz de reconocer su voz. "Tomé mi decisión hace meses y la mantendré."

Fanren cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir estaban tristes y cuajados de lágrimas. "Vas a arruinar tu vida."

"No," dijo Shao, bruscamente, incapaz de soportar la conversación ni un minuto más. "Lo que voy a hacer es abandonar la habitación."

Pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo no sabía adonde iba.

Era una sensación que últimamente tenía bastante a menudo.

* * *

"¿Qué te ha hecho tardar tanto?" 

Sakura se sorprendió en cuanto entró en su habitación. Rika ya estaba allí, paseando como un gato enjaulado.

"Bueno," dijo Sakura, "me torcí el tobillo esta mañana, temprano y no puedo caminar muy rápido. Y..." Se detuvo. Mejor no mencionar a Rika que se había detenido a hablar con el vizconde y su hermana. Porque accidentalmente había mencionado que iba a reunirse con Rika, y ésta le había pedido explícitamente que no se lo dijera a nadie.

No es que Sakura entendiera porque era peligroso que alguien lo supiera. Pero tampoco Rika parecía estar de muy buen humor. Sakura no vio ninguna razón para molestarla aun más.

"¿Cómo está de perjudicado?" exigió Rika.

"¿Cómo está de perjudicado quien?"

"Tu tobillo."

Sakura se miró los pies, como si hubiera olvidado que estaban allí aún. "No demasiado mal, creo. Supongo que por ahora no podré ganar ninguna carrera, pero no creo que vaya a necesitar bastón."

"Bien," Rika comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sus ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de Sakura, brillaban con excitación. "Porque necesito tu ayuda, y no puedo tenerte herida."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

La voz de Rika bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro. "Voy a fugarme."

"¿Con el vizconde?"

"No, con el vizconde no, estás boba. Con Ryo."

"¡Ryo!" exclamó Sakura casi gritando.

"¿Puedes bajar la voz?" siseó Rika.

"Rika¿estás loca?"

"Loca de amor."

"¿Con Ryo?" volvió a preguntar Sakura, incapaz de evitar la nota de incredulidad de su voz.

Rika le lanzó una afrentada mirada. "El es, ciertamente, más merecedor que el vizconde."

Sakura recordó a Ryo Terada. De cabello dorado, auto denominado erudito, y había vivido durante años cerca de su familia. No había nada malo en Ryo Terada, si una prefería un hombre de tipo melancólico.

Del tipo melancólico que hablaba sin parar, sí eso existía. Sakura hizo una mueca. Tal tipo existía, ciertamente, y su nombre era Ryo Terada.

La última vez que habían coincidido Sakura había fingido dolor de cabeza para escapar de su interminable cháchara acerca de su nuevo volumen de poesía.

Ella había intentando leer sus poemas. Le parecía lo más cortés después de todo, dado que eran vecinos. Pero tras un rato de lectura, simplemente tuvo que abandonar. "Amor" siempre rimaba con "rubor" (como si las enamoradas estuvieran perpetuamente sonrojadas), y "mío" rimaba tan a menudo con "rocío" que a Sakura le daban ganas de coger a Ryo por las orejas y gritarle: "frío, brío, ...! Dios bendito, incluso "pío" hubiera sido preferible. Sin duda la poesía de Ryo seguramente mejoraría con un pájaro o dos.

Pero Rika lo había considerado siempre como un gran partido, y, de hecho, Sakura, la había oído describirlo como "la Brillantez personificada" en más de una ocasión.

En retrospectiva, Sakura podría haber notado lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero, en verdad, ella encontraba a Ryo un tanto ridículo, así que le resultaba difícil imaginar que cualquier mujer que lo conociera pudiera enamorarse de él.

"Rika," dijo, intentando mantener un tono de voz razonable, "¿cómo es posible que prefieras a Ryo antes que al vizconde?"

"¿Qué sabes tú?" replicó Ryo. "Tú no conoces al vizconde. Y ciertamente," agregó con un arrogante resoplido, " no conoces a Ryo."

"Sé que escribe unos poemas terribles," murmuró Sakura.

"¿Qué has dicho?" demando Rika.

"Nada," dijo Sakura rápidamente, impaciente por evitar _esa _conversación. "Sólo que finalmente tuve hoy la ocasión de charlar con el vizconde y me pareció un hombre muy sensato."

"El es horrible,", dijo Rika, arrojándose sobre la cama de Sakura.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor, Rika, sin histerismos. El no es tan terrible."

"El nunca ha recitado poesía para mí, ni una vez."

Lo que a Sakura le parecía un punto a su favor, y no en su contra. "¿Y ése es todo el problema?"

"Sakura, nunca podrás entenderlo. Eres demasiado joven."

"¡Sólo soy once meses menor que tú!"

"En años quizás," dijo Rika con un dramático suspiro. "Pero en experiencia, décadas."

"¡En _meses_!" casi gritó Sakura.

Rika posó una mano sobre su corazón. "Sakura, no deseo reñir contigo."

"Entonces deja de hablar como una demente. ¡Estás prometida y vas a casarte! En tres días. ¡Tres días!" Sakura elevó las manos en un gesto de desesperación. "No puedes fugarte con Ryo Terada."

Rika se sentó tan rápidamente que Sakura se sintió mareada.

"Puedo," dijo, "y lo haré. Con tu ayuda o sin ella."

"Rika..."

"Si tú no me ayudas se lo pediré a Naoko," le advirtió Rika.

"Oh, no harás eso," gimió Sakura. "Por el amor del cielo, Rika, Naoko sólo tiene quince años. No es justo meterla en algo como esto."

"Si tú no quieres hacerlo, no tengo otra opción."

"Rika¿por qué aceptaste al vizconde si te disgusta tanto?"

Rika abrió la boca para replicar, pero no dijo nada.

Y una poco característica expresión pensativa cruzó su rostro.

Por una vez había dejado de dramatizar con motivo de su matrimonio.

Por una vez, no seguía con lo del amor y el romance y la poesía y las tiernas emociones.

Y cuando Sakura la miró, todo lo que vio, fue a su querida hermana, con la que había compartido la niñez, toda su vida.

"No lo sé," dijo Rika finalmente, la suavidad de su voz teñida de pesar. "Supongo que pensé que era lo que estaba esperando. Nadie pensó que yo recibiría una proposición de matrimonio de un aristócrata. Mamá y papá estaban muy emocionados por ello. El es bastante aceptable, ya sabes."

"Lo supongo," dijo Sakura, puesto que ella no tenía experiencia de primera mano en el mercado matrimonial.

Al contrario que Rika, ella nunca tuvo una temporada en Londres. Simplemente no había dinero. Pero no le había importado. Ella había pasado hasta ahora toda su vida en el suroeste de Derbyshire, y esperaba pasar el resto también allí. Los Kinomoto estaban siempre bordeando la bancarrota, pero se las arreglaban para arañar de un sitio y tapar los huecos de otro.

La señora Kinomoto decía siempre que era _muy_ caro mantener las apariencias. Sakura pensaba que era un milagro que nunca hubieran tenido que vender la parcela de tierras que habían servido como dote de Rika.

Pero a Sakura no le importaba no haber tenido su temporada en Londres. La única forma en que habrían podido costeársela, era vendiendo hasta el último caballo de los establos, lo cual su padre no estaba dispuesto a hacer (y la verdad era que Sakura tampoco; estaba demasiado encariñada con su yegua para cambiarla por un par de elegantes vestidos).

Además, a los veintiún años no era considerada como demasiado vieja para casarse, al menos no en esta parte de Inglaterra y ciertamente ella no se sentía como una solterona.

Una vez que Rika se casara y se marchara de casa, Sakura estaba segura de que sus padres dirigirían su atención a ella.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera algo bueno.

"Y además, es muy bien parecido," le concedió Rika.

Mucho más que Ryo, pensó Sakura, pero se lo guardó para sí misma.

"Y es riquísimo," dijo Rika con un suspiro. "No soy una mercenaria..."

Obviamente no, si planeaba fugarse con Ryo, "el Pobretón".

"...pero es difícil rechazar a un hombre que va a proporcionarles a las hermanas menores de una presentaciones en sociedad y dotes para casarse."

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron considerablemente. "¿Eso iba a hacer?"

Rika afirmó con la cabeza. "El no dijo tanto, pero el coste sería una miseria para él, y le dijo a papá que se aseguraría de que los Kinomoto estuvieran bien provistos. Lo cual te incluía a ti¿no? Tú eres igual de Kinomoto que yo.

Sakura se hundió en la silla del escritorio. No tenía ni idea de que Rika hubiera estado haciendo ese sacrificio en su favor. Y en el de Naoko y Tomoyo, por supuesto. Cuatro hijas por casar eran una enorme carga para el presupuesto de la familia Kinomoto.

Entonces a Sakura se le ocurrió un desagradable pensamiento. ¿Quién estaba pagando las festividades de la boda? El vizconde, suponía ella, pero no podían esperar que siguiera haciéndolo si Rika iba a dejarlo plantado. ¿Le habría concedido ya fondos a su familia para los gastos, o estaría su madre haciéndose cargo de todos los (excesivamente caros) arreglos, en el entendimiento de que Lord Burwick se los reembolsaría?

Lo cual, ciertamente, no haría después de ser plantado por Rika en el altar.

¡Dios bendito, qué lío!

"Rika," dijo Sakura con renovada urgencia, "debes casarte con el vizconde. Debes hacerlo."

Y se dijo a si misma que no se lo decía por salvar su pellejo o el de su familia.

Honestamente creía que de los dos pretendientes de Rika, Shao Li era el mejor. Ryo no estaba mal. El nunca haría nada que lastimara a Rika. Pero gastaba el dinero alegremente (dinero que no tenía), y siempre estaba hablando de cosas como los elevados sentimientos o la metafísica.

La verdad, es que, a menudo, le era difícil escucharlo sin ponerse a reír.

Shao, por otro lado, parecía sólido y de confianza. Hermoso e inteligente, con un ingenio agudo, y cuando hablaba, lo hacia sobre temas verdaderamente interesantes.

El era todo lo que una mujer podía desear en un marido, al menos en opinión de Sakura. Por que Rika no podía verlo así, era algo que ella no entendería nunca.

"No puedo hacerlo," dijo Rika. "De verdad que no puedo hacerlo. Si no amara a Ryo, sería diferente. Aceptaría casarme con alguien a quien no amara, si esa fuera mi única opción. Pero no lo es. ¿No lo ves? Tengo otra opción. Y elijo el amor."

"¿Estás segura de que amas a Ryo?", le preguntó Sakura, consciente de estar esbozando una mueca de dolor al formular la pregunta.

Pero es que era una situación de locura.

Rika no sería la primera mujer que arruinaba su vida arrastrada por un impulso de colegiala, pero a Sakura no le importaban esas otras mujeres, ellas no eran su hermana.

"Lo amo," susurró Rika. "Con todo mi corazón."

Corazón, pensó Sakura desapasionadamente. Recordó que Ryo solía rimarlo con desgarrón. Lo cual le parecía una rima espantosa.

"Y, además," añadió Rika, "es demasiado tarde."

Sakura echó un vistazo al reloj. "¿Demasiado tarde para qué?"

"Para casarme con el vizconde."

"No te entiendo. La boda no es hasta dentro de tres días."

"No puedo casarme con él."

Sakura luchó contra el impulso de gemir. "Sí, lo has repetido bastantes veces."

"No, quiero decir que NO _puedo."_

La palabra quedó siniestramente suspendida en el aire, y entonces Sakura sintió que algo estallaba en su interior.

"¡Oh, Rika, no lo harías!"

Rika asintió sin ninguna vergüenza o remordimiento. "Lo hice."

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo," demandó Sakura.

Rika suspiró soñadoramente. "¿Cómo podía no haberlo hecho?"

"Bueno," replicó Sakura, "podías haber dicho "no"."

"Ninguna mujer podría decirle que no a Ryo," murmuró Rika

"Bueno, ciertamente tú no pudiste."

"No, no pude," le contesto Rika sonriendo beatíficamente. "Soy muy afortunada de que me haya elegido."

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios," murmuró Sakura. Se levantó de un salto y casi gritó de dolor cuando recordó su pobre y lastimado tobillo. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a casarme con Ryo," dijo Rika. La soñadora mirada de sus brillantes ojos sustituida por una clara determinación.

"No estás jugando limpio con el vizconde," precisó Sakura.

"Lo sé," dijo Rika, con el rostro ruborizado por el remordimiento, tanto, que Sakura pensó que realmente lo sentía. "Pero no sé que más puedo hacer. Si se lo contara a papá o a mamá seguramente me encerrarían en mi habitación."

"Bien, entonces, por el amor del cielo, si vas a fugarte debes hacerlo esta noche. Lo antes posible. No es justo dejar al pobre vizconde esperar más."

"No puedo hacerlo hasta el viernes."

"¿Por qué demonios no?"

"Ryo no está preparado."

"Bueno, entonces hazlo estar preparado," exclamó Sakura. "Si no te fugas hasta el viernes por la noche, nadie lo sabrá hasta el sábado por la mañana. Lo que significa que todo el mundo estará esperando en la iglesia cuando tú _no _llegues."

"No podemos irnos sin dinero," explicó Rika. "Y Ryo no puede retirar sus fondos del Banco hasta el viernes por la tarde."

"No sabía que Ryo _tuviera _fondos," murmuró Sakura olvidándose de ser cortés en semejante momento.

"Y no los tiene," dijo Rika, aparentemente sin notar ofensa alguna. "Pero recibe una asignación trimestral de su tío. Y no puede retirarla hasta la tarde anterior al comienzo del trimestre. El banco insiste mucho en ello."

Sakura gruñó.

Tenía sentido.

Si ella estuviera a cargo de repartir la asignación trimestral de Ryo, probablemente no lo dejaría retirarla ni un minuto antes de que comenzara el trimestre.

Hundió la cabeza en las manos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Esto era horroroso. Ella siempre había sido excelente encontrando el lado bueno de una situación. Incluso cuando las cosas parecían completamente desoladoras, usualmente ella encontraba un ángulo de enfoque interesante, un sentido positivo, que la ayudaban a salir del apuro.

Pero hoy no.

Sólo una cosa era cierta. Iba a tener que ayudar a Rika a fugarse, por muy desagradable que le pareciera. No era justo para Rika casarse con el vizconde cuando ya se había entregado a Ryo.

Aunque tampoco era justo para el vizconde, Rika era su hermana. Sakura quería que fuera feliz. Aunque eso significara tener a Ryo Terada por cuñado.

Así que, aunque no podía sacudirse la desagradable sensación que se enroscaba alrededor e su estomago, finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rika y dijo: "Dime qué necesitas que haga."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! Pues aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo y agradecer por su lectura a:_

**Fabisa**

**riza-trisha**

**Ly Malfoy**

**f-zelda**

**principita17**

**kizoku-pudgie**

**Atenea**

**Hermione I**

**Angel of the watery**

**YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li  
**

**Carolina**

**Pili**

**Acseisks**

_Sin más preámbulo a leer..._

* * *

**Capítulo Tres **

"¡Ah! - ¡Ah! – ¡Ah!-"

"¿Está enferma?" oyó decir a una amable voz femenina, a cuya dueña Sakura no podía identificar, y tampoco lo haría jamás, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados en intensa concentración.

Sin mencionar que también los había cerrado para fingir un estornudo convincente.

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"¡Salud," dijo Ryo Terada en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza de modo que los rubios mechones de su melena volaron fuera de sus ojos." Me parece que la estoy haciendo estornudar."

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"Dios mío," dijo Rika con preocupación, "no pareces estar bien."

Sakura deseaba, más que ninguna otra cosa, fulminar a su hermana con una sarcástica mirada, pero era imposible delante de tanto público, así que en su lugar se lanzó a otro...

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"Estoy seguro, la hago estornudar," anunció Ryo. "Tengo que ser yo. Comenzó a estornudar tan pronto me acerqué a su lado."

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"Véis," agregó Ryo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. "Está estornudando."

"Eso," dijo con tono cansino una voz masculina que sólo podía pertenecer a Shao Li, "es indiscutible."

"Bueno, pues entonces ella no puede ser mi pareja en el Juego del Buscador," dijo Ryo.

"Probablemente acabaría con la diversión."

"¡Ah – CHOOO!" Sakura estornudó más suavemente esta vez, sólo por darle variedad.

"¿Utiliza alguna colonia exótica," preguntó Rika a Ryo. "¿O quizás un jabón nuevo?"

"¡Una nueva esencia," exclamó Ryo, sus ojos brillaron, como si acabara de descubrir la causa de la situación. "Estoy usando un nuevo perfume. Me lo hice enviar de Paris, por supuesto."

"¿Paris," preguntó Rika delicadamente. "¿Dice usted de Paris?"

Sakura se preguntó si podría dar a Rika un codazo en las costillas sin que nadie lo notara.

"Sí," continuó Rupert, encantado, como siempre, de tener una audiencia para pontificar sobre moda o perfumes. "Es una encantadora combinación de sándalo y caquis."

"Caquis. ¡Oh, no," se lamentó Sakura, procurando regresar al tema principal. "Los caquis me hacen estornudar." Intentó que sonara como si un torrente de lágrimas fuera a derramarse de sus ojos.

Lo cual, por supuesto no era cierto, porque hasta ese día ella no sabía ni que los caquis existieran.

Rika miró hacia Shao, y abatió sus ojos.

"Oh, Milord," le rogó, "tendrá usted que cambiar su lugar con Ryo en el Juego del Buscador. No podemos esperar que Sakura pase toda la tarde en su compañía."

Shao miraba a Sakura con una ceja enarcada. Ella se giró hacia él y estornudó.

"No," dijo Shao, sacando delicadamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secándose la cara, "no podemos."

Sakura estornudó una vez más, mentalmente enviando una breve súplica de perdón, que iba a tener que alargarse hasta el sábado en la iglesia.

Lo que Rika sabía, y de hecho todas las hermanas Kinomoto sabían, era que nadie podía fingir un estornudo como Sakura. Las chicas Kinomoto siempre se habían divertido enormemente con los falsos estornudos de Sakura.

Afortunadamente su madre nunca lo había descubierto, si no, estaría observando la escena con gran sospecha.

Ya que, como de costumbre, estaba ocupada con un huésped u otro, solamente dio a Sakura unos golpecitos en la espalda, y le ordenó beber un poco de agua.

"¿Entonces está de acuerdo," le preguntó Rika a Shao. "Nos volveremos a encontrar después del juego, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," murmuró él. "Estoy encantado de formar pareja con su hermana. No podría rechazar a una dama en tales a..."

"¡Ah – CHOOO!"

"...puros."

Sakura le dirigió una brillante sonrisa de agradecimiento. Le parecía lo apropiado.

"¡Oh, gracias Milord," dijo Rika con efusión excesiva. "Todo está arreglado entonces. Debo alejar a Ryo de delante de Sakura inmediatamente."

"Oh, sí," dijo Shao suavemente. "Debe."

Rika y Ryo se marcharon de inmediato, dejando a Sakura a solas con Shao. Ella levantó la mirada vacilante. El estaba apoyado contra la pared, observándola con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sakura estornudó de nuevo, esta vez de verdad. puede que sí _fuera_ alérgica a Ryo. El cielo sabía, que cualquiera que fuera la esencia con la que se había empapado a si mismo, todavía flotaba nocivamente en el aire.

"Quizás," dijo Shao, elevando las cejas, "le sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco."

"Oh, sí," dijo Sakura impacientemente. Si estuvieran en el exterior, habría un montón de cosas que sería lógico que ella mirara: árboles, nubes, piedrecillas... Cualquier cosa, con tal de no tener que mirar al vizconde a los ojos.

Porque tenía la secreta sospecha de que él sabía que todo había sido una farsa.

Le había dicho a Rika que no iba a salir bien. Shao Li, obviamente, no era bobo.

El no se iba a dejar engañar por una par de pestañeos y unos cuantos estornudos falsos.

Pero Rika había insistido en que necesitaba desesperadamente tiempo para estar a solas con Ryo, y planear su fuga. Y por ello era necesario que formaran pareja en el Juego del Buscador.

Su madre, desafortunadamente, ya había formado las parejas para el juego, y por supuesto había emparejado a Rika con su prometido. En cuanto supo que Sakura sería la pareja de Ryo, Rika ideó el maldito plan de tener a Sakura estornudando como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

Sakura pensó que no serían capaces de engañar a Shao, y de hecho, en cuanto se hallaron en el exterior, y tomaron una cuantas profundas bocanadas del cristalino aire primavera, él sonrió (pero muy poco) y dijo: "Ha sido toda una actuación."

"¿Perdón," dijo ella, intentando ganar tiempo, porque no sabía que otra opción tenía.

El se miró las uñas con indiferencia. "Mi hermana siempre ha fingido unos estornudos impresionantes."

"Oh, Milord, le aseguro..."

"No," dijo él, clavando sus ojos azules directamente en los de ella. "No me mienta y haga que deje de respetarla, señorita Kinomoto. Ha sido una demostración excelente. Y convencería a cualquier persona que no conociera a mi hermana. O a usted, supongo."

"Engañó a mi madre," murmuró Sakura.

"Lo hizo¿no," contestó mirándola...bueno, cielos,...parecía que estaba orgulloso de ella.

"Y podría haber engañado a mi padre también," añadió. "Si hubiera estado aquí."

"¿No quiere contarme el porqué de todo esto?"

"No especialmente," dijo ella brillantemente, aprovechándose de la oportunidad de poder contestar simplemente con un sí o un no.

"¿Cómo está su tobillo," le preguntó Shao. El repentino cambio de tema la hizo parpadear.

"Mucho mejor," dijo irónicamente, insegura de por qué le concedía un indulto temporal. "Apenas me duele ya. Sólo debe haber sido una torcedura."

El indicó el camino que conducía lejos de la mansión. "¿Paseamos," murmuró.

Ella asintió vacilante, porque en realidad no podía creer que efectivamente hubiera abandonado el tema.

Y por supuesto, no lo había hecho.

"Debo decirle algo sobre mí," dijo Shao, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles con engañosa indiferencia.

"Er¿qué es?"

"Generalmente consigo lo que me propongo."

"¿Generalmente?"

"Casi siempre."

Ella tragó con dificultad. "Ya veo."

El sonrió suavemente. "¿De verdad?"

"Acabo de decir que sí," murmuró.

"Por lo tanto," continuó él, haciendo caso omiso de su último comentario, "es bastante seguro suponer que antes de que finalicemos el Juego del Buscador, que tan amablemente su madre ha organizado como entretenimiento, me contará por qué se ha esforzado tanto en asegurarse de que éramos hoy pareja en el Juego."

"Er, ya veo," volvió a decir ella, pensando que sonaba como una tonta. Pero su otra alternativa era el silencio, y, a tenor de la conversación, no parecía la mejor elección.

"¿Lo hace," preguntó él, con voz terriblemente suave. "¿Realmente lo hace?"

Ella enmudeció; no podía imaginar ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta.

"Podemos hacerlo de forma fácil," dijo Shao, prosiguiendo como si estuviera hablando de algo poco más interesante que el tiempo, "y aclararlo ahora. O...," agregó significativamente, "hacerlo de forma difícil, verdaderamente muy, muy difícil."

"¿Nosotros?"

"Yo"

"Eso pensaba," masculló ella.

"Así que," dijo él, "¿estás preparada para contármelo todo?"

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Es usted siempre tan calmado y controlado?"

"No," replicó él. "Para nada. De hecho, me han asegurado que mi genio es bastante violento." Devolviéndole la mirada, le sonrió. "Pero por lo general me las arreglo para perderlo sólo una o dos veces por temporada."

Ella tragó nerviosamente. "Eso está muy bien por su parte."

El continuó hablando de la misma forma, horriblemente controlada. "No veo ninguna razón para que pierda el genio ahora¿no? Usted parece una joven razonable."

"Muy bien," dijo Sakura, pensando que ese sanguinario hombre probablemente la ataría a un árbol (con expresión absolutamente calmada, por supuesto), si ella no le ofrecía algún tipo de explicación. "Lo que ha ocurrido no tiene nada que ver con usted."

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Es tan difícil de creer?"

El ignoró el sarcasmo. "Continúe."

Ella pensó rápidamente. "Es Ryo."

"¿Terada," inquirió él.

"Si. No puedo soportarlo." Lo que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Sakura había pensado en más de una ocasión que podría enfermar en su compañía. "Pensar en pasar una tarde entera en su compañía me hizo tener un ataque de pánico. Aunque debo decir que no esperaba que Rika se ofreciera a cambiarme la pareja."

El parecía muy interesado en su primera afirmación. "¿Pánico, dice?"

Ella plantó una expresión de franqueza en su rostro. "Intente pasar tres horas escuchándolo recitar su poesía, y entonces sabrá lo que es el pánico."

Shao hizo una mueca. "¿Escribe poesía?"

Parecía dolido.

"Y cuando no lo está haciendo," dijo Sakura, consiguiendo hacerse con las riendas de la conversación, "está hablando acerca del análisis de la poesía, y de por qué la mayoría de la gente carece de las capacidades intelectuales apropiadas para entender la poesía."

"¿Pero él si las posee?"

"Por supuesto."

El asintió lentamente. "Tengo que confesar algo sobre este punto. No hay demasiada poesía en mí."

Sakura no lo sentía; se alegraba. "¿No?"

"No es como si habláramos en rima en las conversaciones cotidianas," dijo él, haciendo un giro excluyente con la mano.

"¡Yo siento lo mismo," exclamó ella. "¿Cuándo," le preguntó, "ha dicho usted 'mi amor es como un ardor'?"

"¡Dios bendito! Espero que nunca."

Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Ya sé," exclamó él de repente, señalando hacia las ramas de los árboles que formaban un techado de hojas por encima de su cabeza. "Esa hoja es roja."

"¡Oh, por favor," dijo ella, intentando sonar desdeñosa, pero riendo todo el tiempo. "Incluso yo puedo hacerlo mejor."

El hizo una mueca diabólica, y Sakura, de repente, entendió porque tenía fama de romper tantos corazones en Londres.

Por Dios, debería estar prohibido por ley ser tan guapo. Una sonrisa, y ella se estremecía hasta los dedos de los pies.

"Oh¿de verdad," se burló él. "Mejor que 'Yo vi a mi hermana, y yo...' "

"¿Y usted qué," lo incitó ella, al ver que luchaba por encontrar las palabras. "Ha hecho mal en escoger una palabra tan difícil de rimar."

"¡La saludé en la mañana," finalizó él triunfantemente. "'En la mañana y la envié...,' bien, no sé dónde pero no al infierno. Su rostro lucía una expresión descarada. No sería de buena educación¿no cree?"

Sakura no pudo contestar, porque las carcajadas no la dejaban.

"Bien," dijo él mirándola muy satisfecho de sí mismo. "Bien, una vez que ha quedado claro que soy un extraordinario poeta¿cuál es el siguiente punto de nuestra lista?"

Sakura echó un vistazo al arrugado trozo de papel que había olvidado que llevaba en la mano. "Oh, sí," dijo. "El Juego del Buscador. Humm, déjeme ver, es una pluma, aunque no creo que sea necesario que encontremos las cosas en el orden en que están escritas."

El inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras intentaba descifrar la inclinadísima letra de la madre de Sakura.

"¿Qué más necesitamos?"

"Un ladrillo rojo, un capullo de jacinto –eso es fácil, sé exactamente en qué parte del jardín se encuentran-; dos pliegos de papel de cartas que no pertenezcan al mismo juego, una cinta amarilla y un trozo de cristal."

"Un trozo de cristal," repitió ella. "¿Dónde se supone que vamos a encontrar eso? No creo que mi madre esté de acuerdo conque rompamos una ventana."

"Podría sustraerle los anteojos a mi hermana," dijo él improvisadamente.

"Oh, eso es muy ingenioso." Le dirigió una mirada de admiración. "Y astuto."

"Bueno. Ella _es _mi hermana," dijo modestamente. "Aunque no puedo enviarla al infierno. Pero ella no se quedara ciega sin ellos, y uno debe ser astuto en todo trato con los familiares¿no cree?"

"Ciertamente en tratos de esta naturaleza," dijo Sakura.

Ella y sus hermanas se llevaban bien por lo general, pero siempre se tomaban el pelo y se gastaban jugarretas las una a las otras. Robar los anteojos a la hermana de Shao, para ganarles en el juego, bien, eso era algo que ella podía apreciar.

Ella observó su rostro, mientras él dejaba perder la mirada pensativo, su mente, al parecer, lejos de allí. No podía ayudarlo, pero reflexiono sobre qué buen tipo había resultado ser.

Desde que accediera a ayudar a Rika a dejarlo plantado, se había sentido un poco culpable por ello, pero hasta ahora no se había sentido verdaderamente horrible.

Tenía la sensación de que el vizconde no amaba a su hermana; de hecho estaba segura de que no lo hacía. Pero él le _había_ propuesto matrimonio, así que debía querer a Rika como esposa por una razón u otra. Y como todos los hombres, tenía su orgullo.

Y ella, Sakura Kinomoto Dauidoji, a quien le gustaba pensar en ella misma como en una persona honesta y de principios, estaba, de hecho, ayudando a orquestar su caída.

Sakura sospechaba que debían existir cosas en esta vida más embarazosas que ser dejado plantado en el altar, pero en ese momento era incapaz de imaginar alguna.

El iba a sentirse humillado.

Y herido.

Por no mencionar furioso.

Y probablemente la mataría.

Lo peor, era que Sakura no tenía ni idea de cómo detenerlo todo. Rika era su hermana. Ella tenía que ayudarla¿no¿No le debía ella su primera lealtad a su carne y su sangre? Y, además, si había algo que esta tarde le había quedado demostrado, era que Rika y el vizconde realmente no encajaban.

Rika _esperaba_ de sus pretendientes que le recitaran poesía. Sakura no podía creer que pasara más de un mes desde su matrimonio antes de que intentaran matarse el uno al otro.

Pero aun así..., no estaba bien. Shao - ¿cuándo había empezado a pensar en él llamándolo por su nombre de pila? - no se merecía el lamentable tratamiento que estaba a punto de recibir. El podía ser un poco presuntuoso, y ciertamente era arrogante, pero, a pesar de todo ello, parecía un buen hombre sensible y divertido, y un verdadero caballero de corazón.

Y fue entonces cuando Sakura se hizo una solemne promesa. Ella no permitiría que se quedara plantado, esperando, en la iglesia el sábado por la mañana.

Puede que ella no pudiera detener la fuga de Rika y Ryo - incluso puede que los ayudara - pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por ahorrar a Shao un bochorno de la peor clase.

Tragó nerviosamente. Eso significaba buscarlo a altas horas de la noche, tan pronto como se asegurara de que Rika estaba a salvo, lejos, pero no tenía otra opción. No, si quería vivir con la conciencia tranquila.

"Parece un poco seria de repente," comento Shao.

Ella dio un respingo sorprendida ante el sonido de su voz. "Sólo absorta," dijo rápidamente, complacida de que sobre esto, al menos, no mentía.

"Su hermana y el poeta parecen estar en una conversación bastante profunda," dijo Shao reservado, señalando con la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Sakura giró rápidamente la cabeza alrededor. Ciertamente Ryo y Rika estaban a unos treinta metros, hablando con expresión seria y rápidamente.

Gracias a Dios, ellos estaban bastante lejos para oír nada.

"Son buenos amigos," dijo Sakura, esperando que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no significara que estaba ruborizándose. "Conocemos a Ryo desde hace años."

"¿Significa eso que mi futura esposa es una gran aficionada a la poesía?"

Sakura sonrió tímidamente. "Eso me temo, Milord."

Cuando Shao la miró, sus ojos brillaban. "¿Su afición hará que espere que yo le recite poesía?"

"Probablemente," replicó Sakura, dirigiéndole una mirada de simpatía, que no era del todo falsa.

El suspiró. "Bien, supongo que ningún matrimonio puede ser perfecto." Irguió la espalda y dijo: "Vamos allá, entonces. Si tenemos que participar en este absurdo juego, más vale que lo ganemos."

Sakura enderezó los hombros y camino hacia delante. "En efecto, Milord. Pienso exactamente lo mismo."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Aqui trayendo un nuevo capítulo muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y gracias por dejar review a:_

_**Daphne Potter:** JAJA a mi tambien me da gracia la maña que Sakura le tiene, gracias por leerme._

_**Fabisa:**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias._

_**Juchiz:** La intriga se pone aun más interesante jeje saludos._

_**Riza-trisha**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario _

_**f-zelda:**Mmmm no te lo puedo decir porque es un secreto. JEJEJE_

_Ahora sí a leer..._

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

La noche del viernes se celebró una "soireé" prenupcial, que Shao supuso se diferenciaba de forma fundamental, de las "soirees" prenupciales celebradas el miércoles y el jueves, pero mientras permanecía de pie, al fondo del salón, sosteniendo una copa de champán con una mano, y en la otra un plato con tres fresas, pensó, que ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, sabría distinguir en qué.

La misma gente, diferente comida. Eso era todo lo que había.

Si él hubiera estado a cargo de los detalles de la boda, hubiera soslayado todos esos absurdos actos prenupciales, y simplemente se hubiera plantado ante el vicario, en el lugar y la hora escogidos; pero nadie había visto la necesidad de preguntarle su opinión, aunque para ser justo, el nunca había dado una indicación de qué prefería de una manera u otra.

Y en verdad, no se le había ocurrido hasta esta semana – esta asombrosa, no, infernalmente larga, semana - que tenía preferencias al respecto.

Pero todo el mundo parecía estar divirtiéndose, lo cual, supuso, era bueno, porque, por lo que él sabía, estaba pagando todo esto. Suspiró, recordando vagamente una conversación durante la cual él, absurdamente, había dicho: "Por supuesto. Rika debe tener la boda de sus sueños."

Bajo la mirada a las tres fresas de su plato. Había cinco antes, y las dos que estaban en su estomago constituían su cena de esa noche.

Las condenadas fresas más costosas que hubiera comido nunca.

No es que él no pudiera pagar todas las celebraciones, el tenía dinero de sobra para eso y no quería impedirle a ninguna chica la boda de sus sueños. El problema, por supuesto, era que la chica que conseguiría la boda de sus sueños, no era la chica de los sueños de él.

Y sólo ahora - cuando era demasiado tarde para hacer algo - él se daba cuenta de la diferencia.

Y lo más triste, era que nunca se había percatado de que tenía sueños. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera disfrutar realmente con un amoroso noviazgo y un romántico matrimonio, hasta ahora, cuando, si el reloj de la esquina no mentía, en doce horas se presentaría en la iglesia y se aseguraría de no tener la posibilidad de ninguno.

Se recostó contra la pared, sintiéndose infinitamente más cansado de lo un hombre de su edad debería. ¿Cuánto tiempo, pensó, pasaría antes de que pudiera retirarse de la fiesta sin ser grosero?

Aunque, la verdad, nadie parecía notar su presencia. Los invitados parecían divertirse entre ellos, sin prestar atención al novio. Y tampoco, noto Shaoran mientras exploraba el salón con la mirada, a la novia.  
¿Dónde estaba Rika?

Frunció el ceño, y encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que no importaba. Había hablado con ella antes, mientras bailaban el obligado vals, y fue agradable, una pequeña distracción.

Desde entonces, la había divisado entre la muchedumbre un par de veces, charlando con los huéspedes. Probablemente estuviera en el salón de descanso de las damas, arreglando su peinado, o su vestido, o lo que fuera que hicieran las mujeres cuando nadie las veía.

Y parecía que siempre se retiraban en parejas. Sakura también había desaparecido, y apostaría las tres fresas que le quedaban en el plato (lo cual esa noche era una fortuna) a que Rika la había arrastrado con ella.

Porque eso lo irritaba tanto, era algo que no sabría explicar.

"¡Shao!"

Se apartó de la pared de un salto, recto y erguido, y pegó una sonrisa en su cara, pensando que no necesitaba enfadarse. Era su hermana, retorciéndose a través de la muchedumbre, y arrastrando a su prima Meiling detrás.

"¿Qué haces aquí solo?" le preguntó Fanren, una vez que llegó a su lado.

"Disfrutando de mi propia compañía."

El no pensaba que eso fuera un insulto, pero Fanren si debía pensarlo, porque puso mala cara. "¿Dónde está Rika?" preguntó.

"No tengo ni idea", contestó honestamente. "Probablemente con Sakura."

"¿Sakura?"

"Su hermana."

"Ya sé quién es Sakura," dijo dándose por enterada. "Simplemente estaba sorprendida de que tú...," sacudió la cabeza. "No importa."

Justo entonces Meiling entró en la conversación. "¿Te vas a comer esas fresas?" le preguntó.

Shaoran le acercó el plato. "Todas tuyas".

Ella le dio las gracias y cogió una. "Estoy hambrienta todo el tiempo, estos días, comentó. Excepto, por supuesto, cuando no lo estoy."

Shaoran la miraba como si hablara en hebreo, pero Fanren asentía como si la entendiera perfectamente.

"Te llenas enseguida," dijo Meiling, compadeciéndose de su ignorancia. "Es porque...," le acarició el brazo. "Pronto lo entenderás."

Shaoran se imaginó a Rika embarazada de un hijo suyo, y la imagen le pareció _equivocada._

Entonces el rostro cambió. Los ojos eran verdes y el cabello castaño casi dorado, después de todo se parecía un poco a Rika, y probablemente en la nariz también, pero definitivamente la boca no...

Shaoran se dejó caer de nuevo contra la pared, sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo. El rostro que en su mente aparecía sobre el cuerpo de la embarazada era el de Sakura, y no le parecía una equivocación en absoluto.

"Tengo que irme," dijo abruptamente.

"¿Tan pronto?" inquirió Fanren. "Sólo son las nueve."

"Mañana es un día importante," gruñó él, lo cual era cierto.

"Bien, supongo que no importa," dijo su hermana. "Rika se ha marchado así que supongo que el novio puede hacerlo también."

El asintió. "Si alguien pregunta..."

"No te preocupes por eso," lo tranquilizó Rika. "Invento unas excusas excelentes."

Meiling afirmó con la cabeza.

"Oh, y Shao," dijo Fanren, con voz muy suave, lo suficiente para atraer su completa atención.

El miró por encima de su hombro.

"Lo siento," dijo reservadamente.

Era lo más dulce – y lo más espantoso - que podía haber dicho. Aun así, le dedicó un asentimiento, porque era su hermana, y la quería.

Después se escurrió por las contra-ventanas hacia la terraza, proponiéndose rodear la casa y entrar por la puerta posterior, esperando poder escabullirse sin ser visto y lograr llegar a su habitación sin encontrar a nadie que quisiera conversar con él.

* * *

"¡Tienes que regresar, Rika!"

Rika negó con la cabeza frenéticamente e introdujo otro par de zapatos en su bolsa de viaje, sin molestarse en mirar a Sakura cuando dijo: "No puedo, no tengo tiempo."

"No tienes que encontrarte con Ryo hasta dentro de cinco horas."

Rika la miró horrorizada. "¿En tan poco tiempo?"

Sakura miró las dos bolsas de viaje de Rika. Eran bastante grandes, pero seguramente no se necesitarían cinco horas para llenarlas.

Decidió atacar desde otro ángulo. "Rika," dijo, intentando sonar excepcionalmente razonable, "la fiesta de abajo es en tu honor. Te echaran de menos."

Y entonces, cuando Rika se limitó a sostener un par de camisones de gasa y encaje, claramente ocupada en elegir entre ambos, lo repitió. "¡Rika!", dijo, "¿me estás oyendo? Te echaran de menos."

Rika se encogió de hombros. "Baja tú, entonces."

"Yo no soy la novia," precisó Sakura, plantándose delante de su hermana.

Rika la miró y luego miró los camisones. "¿El lavanda o el rosa?"

"Rika…"

"¿Cuál de los dos?"

Sakura no estaba segura de por qué — quizás fuera por la completa farsa del momento — pero estaba contemplándolos. "¿Dónde los has conseguido?" preguntó, pensando en todo su repertorio de camisones blancos.

"De mi ajuar."

"¿Para tu boda con el vizconde?" preguntó Sakura horrorizada.

"Por supuesto", dijo Rika, decidiéndose por el lavanda y metiéndolo en la bolsa de viaje.

"¡Rika, eso es una locura!"

"No, no lo es," dijo Rika, prestándole por primera vez a Sakura toda su atención desde que esta llegó a su habitación. "Es práctico. Si voy a casarme con Ryo, necesitaré un ajuar."

Los labios de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa. Hasta ese momento ella realmente no creía que Rika entendiera lo que iba a hacer casándose con un derrochador como Ryo.

"No soy tan frívola como piensas," dijo Rika, desconcertándola al leer tan claramente sus pensamientos.

Sakura guardó silencio durante un momento, y después dijo con tono suave, que contenía una tácita disculpa: "Me gusta el rosa."

"¿Si?", dijo Rika con una sonrisa. "A mí también. Creo que me llevaré los dos."

Sakura tragó incómodamente mientras contemplaba a su hermana hacer el equipaje. "Deberías intentar volver a la fiesta, al menos unos minutos."

Rika asintió. "Probablemente tienes razón. Volveré en cuanto termine aquí."

Sakura caminó hacia la puerta. "Voy a bajar ahora. Si alguien me pregunta por ti, yo…"

Hizo un gesto desesperado con las manos en el aire. " Bien, inventaré algo."

"Gracias," dijo Rika.

Sakura no dijo nada más y asintió, sintiéndose demasiado trastornada para añadir algo. Se deslizó calladamente fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de bajar hasta el vestíbulo por la escalera.

Ella no había buscado esto; suponía que era buena mintiendo si se lo proponía, pero odiaba hacerlo, y sobre todo odiaba hacérselo al vizconde.

Todo sería mucho más fácil si él no fuera tan agradable.

Agradable. Eso hizo que sonriera. El odiaría ser llamado así. Osado, quizás. Peligroso, definitivamente. Y diabólico también parecía bastante apropiado.

Pero tanto si le gustaba al vizconde como si no, era un hombre agradable, y bueno, y sincero, y ciertamente no merecía el destino que Rika le preparaba.

Rika y…

Sakura se paró en el rellano de las escaleras y cerró los ojos, deteniéndose mientras esperaba a que remitiera la oleada de nauseas causada por la culpabilidad.

No quería pensar en la participación que ella tenía en ese próximo fiasco. Necesitaba concentrarse en conseguir que su hermana estuviese a salvo.

Y entonces, podría hacer lo correcto con el vizconde, encontrarlo y advertirlo para que no…

Sakura imagino la escena de la iglesia y se estremeció. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

No podía. Ella…

"¿Sakura?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe. "¡Milord!" graznó, incapaz de asimilar que estuviera realmente parado delante de ella.

No quería verlo hasta que todo pasara, no quería hablar con él. No estaba segura de que su conciencia pudiera soportarlo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó él, rompiendo su corazón con el tono de preocupación de su voz.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella, tragando con dificultad, y se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa insegura. "Sólo un poco… abrumada."

Los labios de él se torcieron en un seco gesto. "Pues si estuviera en el lugar de uno de los futuros esposos..."

"Sí," dijo ella, "debe ser muy difícil. Quiero decir, por supuesto no es que sea difícil, pero… bien…" Sakura se preguntaba si alguna vez había dicho una frase más incoherente.

"Estoy segura de que es difícil, no obstante."

El la miró con extrañeza, lo bastante intensamente como para hacerla retorcerse nerviosa; entonces murmuró: "No tiene ni idea." Le ofreció el pequeño plato que tenía en su mano.

"¿Una fresa?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente, su estomago estaba demasiado revuelto para pensar en llenarlo con algo. "¿Dónde iba?" preguntó, sobre todo porque el silencio resultante de su negativa parecía invitar a la pregunta.

"Arriba. Rika se marchó y…"

"Ella está nerviosa también," dijo Sakura bruscamente.

Seguramente él no pensaba visitar a Rika en su habitación. Sería muy impropio, pero si lo hacía la pillaría haciendo el equipaje. "Ella fue a recostarse," dijo rápidamente, "pero me prometió que volvería a la fiesta pronto."

El se encogió de hombros. "Puede hacer lo que guste. Tenemos un largo día por delante mañana, y si desea quedarse en su cuarto y no bajar, puede hacerlo."

Sakura asintió, exhalando lentamente mientras comprendía que él no iba a intentar encontrar a Rika.

Y entonces cometió el mayor error de su vida.

Lo miró.

Era extraño, porque estaba oscuro, sólo había una lámpara encendida detrás de ella y casi no era capaz de ver el color de sus ojos.

Pero cuando lo miró, sus ojos quedaron cautivos en los de él, que brillaban intensamente, tan ardientes, tan ámbares, que aunque la casa entera estallara en llamas a su alrededor, no habría podido apartar la mirada.

Shao había empezado a subir furtivamente por la escalera lateral con el expreso propósito de evitar todo contacto humano, pero cuando vio a Sakura Kinomoto en el rellano, algo había hecho clic en su interior y comprendió que "todo contacto humano" sencillamente no la incluía a ella.

No había sido como él había temido que pudiera ser, aunque cada vez que permitía que su mirada se deslizara hasta sus labios, sentía algo en el estomago, que nunca debería sentir en compañía de una cuñada.

Era sólo que cuando la había visto, justo allí, con los ojos cerrados, le pareció una cuerda de salvamento, un ancla estable en un mundo que giraba alrededor suyo. Y pensó que si podía tocarla, sólo coger sus manos, de alguna manera todo volvería a estar bien.

"¿Quiere bailar?" preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, la oyó en el suave sobresalto de su respiración antes de que ella repitiera: "¿Bailar?"

"¿Quiere?" preguntó, con la completa certeza de que emprendía un peligroso camino, pero incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo. "Bailar, quiero decir. No ha habido mucho baile esta noche, y no la vi en la pista."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. " Mamá me ha tenido ocupada," explicó, pero sonaba distraída, como si las palabras no tuvieran nada que ver con lo que realmente ocurría en su cerebro.

"Con los detalles de la fiesta, y todo eso."

El asintió. "Debe bailar," dijo, aunque realmente significaba: _Debe bailar conmigo._

Dejó su plato en una silla cercana, murmurando sobre que la única ventaja de torcerse un tobillo era divertirse después para ver si se había curado.

Ella no contestó, sólo permaneció parada, mirándolo fijamente, no como si estuviera loco, aunque él estaba bastante seguro de que casi lo estaba, por lo menos durante esa noche. Ella sólo permanecía mirándolo, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, o lo que oía, o simplemente que este momento estuviera pasando.

La música ascendía hasta ellos, la escalera giraba de forma tal que nadie podía verlos en el pequeño rellano, ni desde arriba ni desde abajo.

"Debe bailar," dijo Shao de nuevo, y entonces, demostrando que al menos uno de ellos todavía conservaba un pensamiento coherente, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"No," dijo, "no debo."

Las manos de Shao cayeron a sus costados y sólo entonces fue consciente de que las había levantado con la intención de posarlas tras la pequeña cintura de ella, para un vals.

"Debo bajar, mamá estará buscándome," dijo Sakura, "y después debo volver a ver como está Rika."

Shaoran hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

"Y después debo…" Sakura lo miró… sólo un momento. Apenas una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran antes de que ella los retirara con rapidez.

"Así que lo que no debo es bailar," dijo.

Y ambos sabían que lo que realmente significaba era: _No debo bailar contigo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Queridas lectoras, ha llegado la hora que todas estábamos esperando, este capítulo esta que arde, sinceramente es el que más me gusta, espero que las satisfaga como a mí, jaja espero ansiosa su respuesta, saludos._

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, sinceramente me levantan el ánimo y pues sin más preambulos porque seguramente sé que están ansiosas por leer el capítulo que les aseguro que se morderan sus uñas._

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Más tarde, esa noche, mientras Shao encontraba consuelo en una copa de brandy en la tranquilidad de la, escasamente poblada, biblioteca de Fujitaka Kinomoto, no podía sacudirse la impresión de que estaba a punto de saltar por un precipicio.

El sabía, por supuesto, que entraba en un matrimonio sin amor. Pero pensaba que ya se había hecho a la idea de ello. Sólo recientemente, de hecho durante esta semana, se había empezado a dar cuenta de que estaba a punto de sentirse desgraciado, o por lo menos, bastante descontento, durante el resto de su vida.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Quizás en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, un hombre podía retractarse de un matrimonio apenas unas horas antes de la ceremonia, pero no en 1824, y no en Inglaterra.

¿En qué había estado pensando? El no amaba a la mujer con la que se iba a casar, ella no lo amaba a él, y francamente, no estaba muy seguro de que se conocieran el uno al otro.

El no sabía, por ejemplo, que Rika era tan aficionada a la poesía, hasta que Sakura no se lo había contado durante el Juego de la Búsqueda (en el que ganaron, por supuesto¿cuál era, si no, el encanto de participar en ese tonto juego?)

¿Y no era eso, una de esas clases de cosas que un hombre debía saber sobre la que iba a ser su esposa? Especialmente si ese hombre se había negado siempre a incluir ningún volumen de poesía en su propia biblioteca.

Y eso le hacia preguntarse qué se escondía detrás de los bonitos ojos cafés de Rika. ¿Le gustaban los animales¿Era una reformadora, dada a las causas de caridad¿Hablaba francés¿Sabía tocar el piano¿Sabía cantar?

No sabía porque esas preguntas no lo habían preocupado antes de esta noche; ciertamente, parecía que debían haberlo hecho. Seguramente un hombre sensible debería querer saber más acerca de su futura esposa, además del color de su pelo y de sus ojos.

Así que estaba sentado en la oscuridad, sopesando su futura vida. No lo ayudaba, pero pensaba que eso era lo que Fanren había intentado decirle durante todos esos meses.

Suspiró.

Fanren podía ser su hermana, pero, por mucha pena que le causara admitirlo, eso no significaba que en ocasiones no tuviera razón.

El no conocía a Rika Kinomoto.

No la conocía y se iba a casar con ella de todas formas.

Pero, pensó con un suspiro, mientras sus ojos contemplaban distraídamente el montón de libros encuadernados en piel que había en una esquina, eso no significaba que su matrimonio tuviera que ser un fracaso.

Muchas parejas encontraban el amor después de la boda¿no? Y si no amor, satisfacción y amistad.

Lo era todo, tuvo que admitir, lo que el ambicionaba en principio.

Y era, reconoció, con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir. Porque tendría que haber intentado conocer a Rika Kinomoto un poco mejor durante la pasada semana. Lo bastante para darse cuenta de que nunca podría amarla, no de la manera en que un hombre debe amar a su esposa.

Y allí estaba Sakura.

Sakura, a la que probablemente nunca habría mirado dos veces en Londres.

Sakura que lo hacia reír, con la que podía intercambiar tontos juegos de palabras sin sentirse avergonzado.

Y, se recordó a si mismo, que sería su hermana en siete horas, más o menos.

Bajo la mirada hacia la copa de brandy vacía en su mano, asombrado de haberse acabado la bebida. Estaba considerando seriamente servirse otra cuando oyó un sonido a través de la puerta.

Que curioso, pensaba que todo el mundo se había retirado a su habitación. Eran – echó un vistazo al reloj de la chimenea — casi las dos de la madrugada.

Antes de abandonar la fiesta oyó a los Kinomoto expresar su intención de finalizar la velada a la inusual hora de las once, indicando su deseo de que todos los huéspedes estuvieran bien descansados para la ceremonia de la mañana siguiente.

Shao no había cerrado del todo la puerta de la biblioteca, así que se deslizó hasta la apertura, y miró fijamente hacia fuera.

No hubo ningún ruido de cerradura, ni chirrido de apertura de puertas que alertaran a nadie de su presencia, y así pudo satisfacer su curiosidad de saber quién estaba rondando por la casa.

"¡Shhhh!"

Definitivamente era una mujer quien había susurrado.

"¿Tenías que empaquetar tantas cosas?"

Frunció el ceño. Sonaba un poco como la voz de Sakura. Había pasado bastante tiempo con ella los dos días anteriores, por lo que probablemente conocía su voz mejor que la de Rika.

¿Qué demonios hacia Sakura rondando por allí abajo en medio de la noche?

Shao repentinamente se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

¿Tenía un amante? Seguramente Sakura no sería tan insensata.

"¡No puedo marcharme sólo con un vestido!" se oyó una segunda voz femenina. "¿Quieres que parezca una pobretona?"

Hmmmmmm. Shao supuso que conocía la voz de Rika mejor de lo que pensaba, porque la había reconocido.

Sus oídos zumbaron. Olvidando a Sakura¿qué hacía Rika bajando las escaleras?

¿Dónde demonios pensaba que iba la noche antes de su boda?

Acercó el rostro a la abertura de la puerta, agradecido de que hubiera salido la luna esa noche.

Entraba suficiente luz a través de las ventanas, por lo que había decidido no encender ninguna vela cuando se sentó con la copa de brandy.

Sin ninguna luz en la habitación, nadie sospecharía que estaba habitada. A menos que Sakura y Rika se pararan a investigar en la biblioteca, no lo verían.

Manteniendo los ojos fijos en la escalera, las vio descender, llevando cada una de ellas una gran bolsa de viaje. La única luz procedía de la vela que Sakura sujetaba en su mano libre.

Rika vestía obviamente ropa de viaje y Sakura usaba un vestido de diario de un color oscuro que no pudo discernir en la semipenumbra.

Ni una ni otra vestían como uno podía esperar que lo hiciera una mujer a media noche.

"¿Estás segura de que Ryo te está esperando al final del camino?" preguntó Sakura.

Shao no pudo oír lo que Rika contestó; ni siquiera sabía si había contestado o tan sólo movió la cabeza.

El rugido que sentía en sus oídos bloqueaba todo sonido, eliminando todo pensamiento, excepto el más obvio.

Rika iba a darle _calabazas +._

_+un palabra coloquial muy usada en Inglaterra para describir que lo dejaran plantado o plantada a alguien._

Fugándose en medio de la noche, apenas unas pocas horas antes de que él planeara encontrarla en la iglesia del pueblo.

Se estaba fugando.

Con el idiota de Terada.

El había estado sentado allí, durante horas, resignándose a la idea de un matrimonio que no quería, y su ruborosa novia, mientras, había estado planeando dejarlo tirado durante todo ese tiempo.

Quería gritar. Quería estrellar sus puños contra la pared. Quería…

Sakura. Sakura la estaba ayudando.

Su rabia se triplicó. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerle eso? Maldita sea, eran amigos. Amigos. La había tratado durante pocos días, pero en ese tiempo el la conoció, realmente la conoció. O eso pensaba. Supuso que Sakura no era tan leal y tan honesta como el había imaginado.

Sakura.

Su cuerpo se tensó aun más, cada músculo tirante de furia. El había pensado que ella era mejor que esto.

Ella tenía que saber lo que le estaba haciendo al ayudar a Rika a escapar. ¿O no había dedicado un pensamiento a lo que él sentiría a la mañana siguiente, plantado el altar, frente a cientos de invitados, esperando a una novia que no llegaría?

Las dos jóvenes se movían lentamente, obstaculizadas por las dos enormes bolsas de viaje.

Rika estaba arrastrando la suya, obviamente no tan fuerte como Sakura, quien, al menos, se las arreglaba para avanzar pulgada a pulgada.

Shao esperó hasta que se aproximaron, su mandíbula tornándose más rígida por segundos, y entonces, justo cuando ambas alcanzaron el tirador de la puerta principal…

Apareció de golpe.

"¿Van a algún sitio?" preguntó, sorprendido por el desdeñoso y sereno tono de su voz.

Estaba absolutamente seguro de que la pregunta le saldría como un rugido.

Rika pegó un salto, y Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño grito, que aumento de intensidad cuando soltó la bolsa de viaje y cayó sobre su pie.

Shao apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, consciente de que necesitaba mantener firmes las riendas de sus emociones.

Una chispa, y estallaría.

"Es un poco tarde para andar correteando por ahí¿no creen?" les preguntó, manteniendo un tono de voz deliberadamente suave.

Las dos hermanas Kinomoto permanecieron mirándolo fijamente, temblando.

"Son las dos pasadas, diría yo," murmuró Shao. "Uno pensaría que estarían en sus camas a estas horas."

"Esto no es lo que parece," balbuceó Sakura.

Shao miró a Rika, a ver si había encontrado su lengua, pero parecía demasiado aterrorizada para hablar.

Bien.

Se giró hacia Sakura, ya que, obviamente, ella era un oponente más digno. "Interesante," dijo, "porque no estoy seguro de lo que parece esto. ¿Quizás podría aclarármelo?"

Sakura tragó juntando las manos, y apretándolas fuertemente. "Bien," dijo, tratando evidentemente de ganar tiempo. "Bien…."

"Si yo fuera un hombre menos inteligente," musitó Shao, "podría pensar que estoy viendo como mi querida novia se fuga la noche antes de nuestra boda, pero entonces me he dicho seguramente no es eso, las hermanas Kinomoto nunca serían tan locas para intentar hacerme esa faena".

Lo había conseguido.

Las había silenciado.

Sakura parpadeaba furiosa, y él casi podía ver en sus ojos como su cerebro trabajaba frenéticamente para encontrar una respuesta, sin conseguirlo. Rika parecía haber sido alcanzada por un rayo.

"Así que," continuó él, gozando del momento de una forma un tanto enrevesada y estúpida, "puesto que obviamente Rika no se está fugando, y usted," se giró hacia Sakura lanzándole una mirada de hostilidad, "obviamente no la estás ayudando, quizás podrían decirme que están haciendo."

Rika miró a Sakura con ojos implorante. Esta tragó varia veces con dificultada antes de decir: "Bien, de hecho, yo…"

Shao la miró.

Sakura lo miró con ojos vacilante.

Shao continuó mirándola fijamente, sin vacilar.

"Yo… yo…"

Finalmente cerró los ojos.

"Se está fugando," susurró, bajando la mirada al suelo.

"¡Sakura!" exclamó Rika, perforando con su voz el silencio de la noche. Se volvió hacia su hermana con expresión irritada e incrédula. "¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Rika!" exclamó Sakura, "obviamente él ya lo sabía."

"Quizás…"

"¿Cuán estúpido piensa que soy?" preguntó Shao a Rika. "Dios bendito¿se iba a casar con un hombre que pensaba que no era lo suficientemente inteligente para imaginar lo que esto" – abarcó con un gesto de la mano toda la escena —"significa?"

"Te dije que no lo hiciéramos," dijo Sakura a su hermana, con voz acuciante y apenada. "Te dije que no estaba bien. Que no lo conseguiríamos."

Rika se volvió hacia Shao. "¿Va a golpearme?"

El la contemplo perplejo. Bueno, por todos los infiernos. Ahora ella se las había arreglado para dejarlo sin palabras a él.

"¿Lo hará?" repitió.

"Por supuesto que no," le espetó. "Aunque puede estar segura de que si alguna vez considerara la posibilidad de pegar a una mujer, usted sería la primera en la que pensaría."

Sakura asió el brazo de Rika y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras. "Regresamos," dijo apresuradamente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él durante lo que le pareció un segundo eternamente largo. "Rika lo lamenta. Yo lo lamento. Ambas lo lamentamos."

"¿Y piensa que con eso es suficiente?" exigió Shaoran.

Ella tragó convulsivamente, y su piel se veía muy pálida, incluso bajo la vacilante luz de la vela. "Tenemos que prepararnos para la boda," dijo, cogiendo de un tirón las bolsas de viaje. "Me aseguraré de que esté a tiempo en la iglesia. Puede confiar en mí."

Y eso había hecho. Puede confiar en mí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ni siquiera pensar esas palabras?

"No tan rápido," la contradijo, deteniendo su lento progreso.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, sus ojos brillando con desesperación.

"¿Qué quiere?" exclamó. "Le he dicho que estaría preparada. Que me cercioraría de que estuviera en la iglesia a tiempo. Nadie sabe lo que ha sucedido esta noche, así que no sufrirá ninguna vergüenza por la locura de Rika."

"Muy generoso de su parte," dijo Shao, "pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, el matrimonio con Rika no me parece lo más apetecible."

La boca de Rika se abrió ante tamaño insulto, y Shao tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, disgustado por su reacción. ¿Qué demonios esperaba ella?

Así que su mirada recayó sobre Sakura, quien de repente parecía alarmantemente encantadora a la luz de la vela, su pelo capturando el matiz rojizo de la llama. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" susurró, temblándole los labios al pronunciar las palabras.

Parecía extenuada, los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos se habían vuelto de plata en la penumbra. Shao había querido bailar con ella entonces.

Y ahora, ahora que todo había cambiado, ahora que Rika casi había cruzado la línea, finalmente podía admitir que había querido más.

Su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos eróticos y sensuales y algo más, algo a lo que no supo poner nombre.

Miró fijamente a Sakura, directamente dentro de esos mágicos ojos verdes y dijo: _"Te quiero a ti."_

Por un momento nadie habló.

Ni siquiera respiró.

Y finalmente Sakura consiguió decir: "Estás loco."

Pero el vizconde simplemente cogió las bolsas de viaje de Rika y las levantó como si sólo estuvieran llenas de plumas.

"¿A dónde va con ellas?" chilló Rika en voz baja (si eso era posible, lo que aparentemente podía ser, pues no apareció nadie corriendo escaleras abajo para investigar después de la conmoción).

El dio un par de zancadas hasta la puerta principal y las echó fuera. "Váyase," dijo ásperamente. "Y llévese sus malditos bultos."

Los ojos de Rika se salían de sus orbitas. "¿Me deja marchar?"

Su respuesta fue un gruñido impaciente, mientras se dirigía hacia ella a zancadas, la agarraba de un brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

"¿Realmente piensa que deseo casarme con usted después de esto?" masculló Shao, con voz que gradualmente aumentaba de volumen. "Ahora, fuera."

"Pero hay un cuarto de milla hasta donde he quedado con Ryo," protestó Rika, girando rápidamente la cabeza entre su hermana y Shao. "Se suponía que Sakura iba a ayudarme con el equipaje."

Sakura vio con horror como Shao se giraba hacia Rika con la expresión más malvada imaginable. "Usted es una chica fuerte," dijo. "Ya se las arreglará."

"Pero yo no puedo…"

"¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer!" explotó Shao. "Haga que Terada regrese por ellas, si la quiere lo suficiente le conseguirá su maldito equipaje."

Y entonces, mientras Sakura observaba toda la escena con la boca abierta, Shao empujó a Rika a través de la puerta y la cerró tras ella de un golpe.

"¡Rika!" consiguió exclamar, antes de que él se girara hacia ella.

"Tú," dijo él.

Sólo era una palabra, pero todo lo que Sakura pudo pensar fue, _Gracias a Dios no ha dicho más._

Pero...

"¡Espera!" gritó Sakura. "Tengo que despedirme de mi hermana."

"Harás lo que yo diga que puedes..."

Ella lo esquivó y corrió hacia la puerta. "Tengo que decirle adiós," repitió con voz rota. "No sé cuando volveré a verla de nuevo."

"Rezo para que no sea pronto," murmuró él.

"Por favor," rogó Sakura. "Tengo que..."

Shao la agarró por la cintura, y entonces la volvió a soltar. "Oh, por el… vale," murmuró. "Ve. Tienes treinta segundos."

Sakura no se atrevió a discutir. El era la parte agraviada en esta terrible escena, y por mucho que le molestara su ira, también sabía que tenía derecho a sentirla.

¿Pero en qué demonios había él estado pensando cuando dijo que la quería a ella?

Basta.

No podía pensar en eso ahora. No cuando su hermana estaba a punto de marcharse en medio de la noche.

No cuando el mero recuerdo de su rostro la hacia temblar. Sus ojos tan ámbares, tan intensos, cuando había dicho, Te quiero a ti.

"¡Rika!" llamó ella con voz desesperada. Empujó la puerta abierta y corrió como si los fuegos del infierno le pisaran los talones.

Y no estaba muy segura de que no fuera así.

"¡Rika!" llamó de nuevo. "¡Rika!"

Rika estaba sentada bajo un árbol, sollozando.

"¡Rika!" exclamó horrorizada mientras corría a su lado. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No pensé que sería así," dijo Rika, mirándola con ojos acuosos.

"Bien, no," convino Sakura, echando un nervioso vistazo hacia la puerta de la mansión.

Shao había dicho treinta segundos, y pensó que seguramente los estaría cronometrando. "Pero esto es lo que hay."

Aunque no pareció convencer a Rika. "Se suponía que no me encontraría," protestó. "Se suponía que estaría disgustado."

"Ciertamente lo está," replicó Sakura, preguntándose qué es lo que disgustaba a su hermana. ¿No quería casarse con Ryo¿No iba a conseguir exactamente lo que deseaba?

¿Por qué, por todos los santos, estaba compadeciéndose?

"No," jadeó Rika, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos. "Sólo suponía que sucedería después de que yo me hubiese marchado. No pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a ello."

Sakura apretó con fuerza los dientes. "Bien, eso es bastante egoísta, Rika."

"¡Y no creí que parecería tan contento al e-e-echarme!". Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Levántate," dijo Sakura, tirando de Rika y poniéndola en pie.

De verdad, que esto era demasiado.

Tenía a un vizconde furioso esperándola dentro para hacerla pedazos¿y Rika se quejaba?.

"¡Ya he tenido suficiente!" estalló. "Si no querías casarte con el vizconde, no tenías que haberle dicho que sí."

"¡Ya te dije por qué acepté! Lo hice por ti, y por Naoko y Tomoyo. El prometió proveeros de una dote."

Bien, eso era un punto a su favor, pero por mucho que Sakura apreciara el favor que Rika casi le había hecho, no se sentía demasiado inclinada a felicitarla por ello. "Bien, si ibas a fugarte," dijo Sakura, "deberías haberlo hecho unas cuantas semanas antes."

"Pero el Banco dijo..."

"No me importan las precarias finanzas de Ryo," dijo Sakura con la mandíbula apretadaza. "Te has estado comportando como una niña malcriada."

"No me hables así," dijo Rika, soltándose y enderezando los hombros."Soy mayor que tú."

"¡Entonces actúa como tal!"

"¡Lo haré!" Y efectivamente, levantó sus dos bolsas de viaje y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

Dio seis o siete pasos antes de murmurar, "¡Maldita sea!", y dejó caer las bolsas al suelo. "¿Qué demonios he metido en ellas?" preguntó, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, y mirando las bolsas con expresión ofendida.

Entonces Sakura sonrió. "No lo sé," dijo sorprendida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rika echó un vistazo con expresión suave. "Seguramente necesitare más de un vestido"

"Seguramente," convino Sakura.

Rika bajó la mirada a las bolsas y suspiró.

"Ryo las recogerá para ti," dijo Sakura suavemente.

Rika se giró y capturó la mirada de su hermana. "Sí," dijo, "él lo hará." Entonces sonrió. "Es el mejor."

Sakura agitó una mano en despedida. "Sé feliz."

A lo que Rika respondió con una mirada de temor hacia Shao, que había salido por la puerta principal y se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ella. "Ten cuidado."

Y escapó corriendo en la oscuridad.

Sakura vio a su hermana desaparecer corriendo camino abajo y respiró profundamente, mientras intentaba prepararse para la batalla que, con certeza, se avecinaba.

Podía oír a Shao aproximándose, sus pasos sonaban profundos y pesados en el silencio de la noche.

Para cuando ella se dio la vuelta él ya estaba a su lado, tan cerca, que Sakura no pudo hacer nada, excepto contener la respiración.

"Adentro," dijo él desagradablemente, haciendo un seco gesto con la cabeza hacia la mansión.

"¿No podría esperar hasta mañana?" preguntó Sakura. Le había concedido bastante más de treinta segundos para despedirse de Rika; quizás se sintiera generoso.

"Ni lo pienses," contestó Shao con un ominoso tono de voz.

"Pero..."

"¡Ahora!" gruñó él, tomándola del codo.

Y aunque prácticamente la estaba arrastrando hacia la casa, su toque era sorprendentemente gentil, y Sakura se encontró trotando detrás de él, forzando sus pasos para acomodarse a sus largas zancadas.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban en la biblioteca de su padre, con la puerta firmemente cerrada tras de ellos.

"Siéntate," le gruñó, señalando con la mano un sillón.

Ella se agarró fuertemente las manos. "Prefiero estar de pie, si no le importa."

"Siéntate."

Ella se sentó. Parecía una tontería luchar esta batalla, cuando la guerra definitiva asomaba en un futuro inmediato.

Por un momento él no hizo nada, excepto mirarla fijamente, y Sakura, realmente, deseaba que simplemente abriera la boca y le gritara. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que ese silencio.

La luz de la luna apenas bastaba para iluminar el ámbar de sus ojos y ella se sentía perforada por su inclemente mirada.

"¿Milord?" dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Eso pareció incitarlo. "¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que ha hecho esta noche?" exigió Shao, pero su tono era suave y de forma extraña, resultaba peor que si hubiese gritado.

Sakura no contestó de inmediato.

Pensó que él realmente no esperaba una respuesta, y tres segundos después quedó confirmado cuando Shao continuó preguntando. "¿Sigue planeando lucir su traje de dama de honor¿Sentarse frente al altar, mientras yo espero, allí, de pie, a que Rika llegue a la Iglesia?"

Sakura retrocedió en el sillón ante la expresión de su rostro. Parecía furioso, pero también… dolido. Y estaba clarísimo que intentaba ocultarlo a toda costa.

"Iba a contárselo," susurró ella. "Se lo juro por lo…"

"Oh, ahórreme el melodrama," le espetó Shao rígidamente, empezando a caminar por la habitación con tal agitación, que a Sakura no le hubiese extrañado ver que las paredes retrocedían ante su furia.

"Iba a contárselo," insistió. "Justo después de asegurarme de que Rika estaba a salvo, iba a buscarlo y a contárselo."

Sus ojos brillaron. "¿Iba a ir a buscarme a mi habitación?" preguntó.

"Bueno…" empezó ella evasivamente. "De hecho, estaba en la biblioteca."

"Pero usted no lo sabía."

"No," admitió ella, "pero…" se tragó el resto de sus palabras. Shao acortó el espacio entre ellos en un segundo y plantó las manos en los brazos del sillón.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca.

"Iba a ir a mi habitación," repitió él. "habría sido muy interesante."

Sakura no contestó.

"¿Me habría despertado?" susurró Shao. "¿Rozando suavemente mi frente?"

Sakura se miró las manos. Temblaban.

"¿O quizás," continuó Shao, acercándose un poco más, hasta que ella pudo sentir su respiración en sus labios, "me habría despertado con un beso?"

"Pare," dijo Sakura en voz baja. "Esto es impropio de usted."

Shao se enderezó de inmediato. "A duras penas está en posición de juzgar el carácter de otros, señorita Kinomoto."

"Hice lo que creí correcto," dijo Sakura, irguiéndose en el sillón.

"¿Cree que esto es correcto?" preguntó Shao, evidenciando su disgusto en cada silaba.

"Bien, quizás correcto no," admitió ella, "pero era lo mejor."

"¿Lo mejor?" repitió Shao, casi escupiendo la palabra. "¿Es mejor humillar a un hombre frente a cientos de personas¿Es mejor escapar en medio de la noche que hacer frente…?"

"¿Qué quería que hiciera?" le exigió ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Shao guardó silencio durante un largo momento, y, finalmente, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones, se dirigió hacia la ventana y se inclinó pesadamente contra el marco. "No hay nada en este mundo," dijo, con voz extremadamente solemne, "que valore más que la lealtad."

"Yo también," dijo Sakura.

Los dedos de él apretaron tan fuertemente la madera del marco, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. "¿De verdad?" preguntó, no confiando en girarse, ni siquiera para dirigirle una mirada. "¿Entonces cómo explica esto?"

"No entiendo lo que quiere decir" la escuchó contestar tras de él.

"Usted me traicionó."

Silencio. Y entonces…

"¿Perdón?"

El se giró tan velozmente, que Sakura se aplastó contra el respaldo del sillón. "Me traicionó. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?"

"¡Estaba ayudando a mi hermana!"

Sus palabras reverberaron en el silencio de la habitación, y por un momento Shao no pudo ni siquiera moverse. Por supuesto, pensó, casi desapasionadamente. ¿Por qué había esperado que ella hiciera otra cosa? El había cabalgado una vez, como si lo persiguieran todos los demonios del infierno, desde Oxford hasta Londres, para evitar que su hermana contrajera un desafortunado matrimonio. El, como todo el mundo, entendía la lealtad entre hermanos.

"Lamento muchísimo lo que hemos hecho," continuó Sakura, con voz suave y digna, en la semipenumbra. "Pero Rika es mi hermana. Tenía que ayudarla a ser feliz."

¿Por qué había pensado él que Sakura le debía su lealtad a él¿Por qué había soñado nunca que ella pudiera considerar su amistad más importante que los lazos que la unían a su hermana?

"Iba a contárselo," continuó ella, y Shao oyó como se ponía en pie. "Nunca habría permitido que se quedara esperando inútilmente en la iglesia, pero…pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Shao, con voz cruda y desigual. Se giró. No sabía por qué, de repente, era tan importante ver su rostro; era casi como si un imán tirase de su interior, y tenía que ver sus ojos, saber lo que había en su corazón y en su alma.

"No habrían encajado bien," dijo Sakura. "Eso no excusa el comportamiento de Rika, ni el mío, supongo, pero ella no habría sido una buena esposa para usted."

Shao sacudió la cabeza, y, entonces, todo encajó en su lugar. Algo empezó a burbujear en su interior, algo ligero, y delicioso, casi vertiginoso. "Lo sé," dijo inclinándose cerca de ella, tanto que casi podían respirar el mismo aire. "_Y por eso me casaré contigo en su lugar."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Queridas lectoras, ha llegado la hora de las decisiones y estoy segura que le encantará este capítulo, sobre todo por la escena tan interesante que hay._

_Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a:_

**Hermione I **

**dokuro **

**sakuly **

**juchiz **

**f-zelda **

**Daria **

**YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li**

**riza-trisha **

**MaKAkiSs **

**Fabisa **

**PiLi**

**minatotsuki **

**Daphne Potter**

_Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, espero que este capítulo conteste la mayoría de sus dudas, y pues les aviso que tendré que subirlo en el siguiente capítulo a rating M o lo dejo así ustedes diganme._

_Bueno espero que todavía tengan uñas porque este capítulo es muy bueno, ojala les encante como a mí._

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Sakura estaba segura de que ahora sabía lo que se sentía cuando uno se ahogaba. "¿Qué..." jadeó, intentando hablar, a pesar de la sensación de opresión que sentía en la garganta, "significa eso exactamente?"

Sus cejas se alzaron. "¿No está claro?"

"¡Milord!"

"Mañana por la mañana," indicó en un tono de voz que no admitía discusión, "nos encontraremos para la boda. Tendrá que ver si le queda bien el vestido de Rika." Le dedicó una traviesa mueca mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "No llegue tarde."

Sakura se quedó mirando su espalda antes de balbucir. "¡No puedo casarme con usted!"

Shao se volvió lentamente. "¿Y por qué no¿No me diga que también tiene usted a algún poeta idiota esperándola al final del camino?"

"Bien, yo…" luchó por encontrar palabras. Por encontrar razones. Por encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera fuerzas para entender la más ilógica y surrealista noche de su vida.

"Para empezar," balbució, "las amonestaciones se leyeron con el nombre de Rika."

Shao negó con la cabeza disuasivamente. "Eso no es problema."

"¡Lo es para mi! No tenemos licencia." Sus ojos se abrieron enormes. "Si nos casáramos posiblemente no fuera legal."

Shao parecía despreocupado. "Tendré una licencia especial por la mañana".

"¿Dónde piensa que va a conseguir una licencia especial en las próximas diez horas?"

Shao dio un paso en su dirección, sus ojos brillantes de satisfacción. "Afortunadamente para mi, y ciertamente, también para usted, estoy seguro, el Arzobispo de Canterbury estará encantado de concedérmela."

Sakura sintió como su mandíbula caía. "No le concederá una licencia especial. No para una situación tan irregular."

"Oh, bueno," reflexionó Shao en voz alta, "pensaba que las licencias especiales estaban precisamente para situaciones irregulares."

"Esto es una locura. No hay forma de que él permita que nos casen. No cuando usted estuvo tan cerca de casarse con mi hermana."

Shao tan sólo se encogió de hombros. "Me debe un favor."

Sakura se apoyo en el borde de la mesa de lectura de su padre. ¿Qué clase de hombre era, que el Arzobispo de Canterbury le debía un favor? Ella sabía que los Li eran considerados como una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, pero esto excedía su comprensión.

"Milord," dijo Sakura, retorciéndose los dedos, mientras intentaba formular una sensata y bien razonada argumentación en contra de su loco plan. Seguramente él apreciaría una argumentación sensata y razonada. Ciertamente parecía haberlo hecho durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos la última semana. De hecho, era precisamente por eso por lo que a ella le gustaba tanto Shao.

"¿Sí?" preguntó él, con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente alzadas.

"Milord," dijo Sakura de nuevo, aclarándose la voz. "Usted parece la clase de hombre que apreciaría una argumentación sensata y razonada."

"Cierto." Shao cruzó los brazos y se apoyó también contra el borde de la mesa de lectura, a su lado. Cadera con cadera. No contribuía demasiado a su concentración.

"Milord," dijo ella de nuevo.

"En estas circunstancias," dijo Shao, sus ojos brillando con diversión, "¿no crees que deberías familiarizarte con mi nombre?"

"Bien," dijo Sakura. "Si, por supuesto. Si fuéramos a casarnos, debería, por supuesto…"

_"Vamos a casarnos."_

Dios bendito, ciertamente él era obstinado.

"Quizás," dijo Sakura conciliadoramente. "Pero podría ser…"

Shao rozó su barbilla, alzándola hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. "Di mi nombre. Shao," pidió suavemente.

"No estoy segura…"

"Yo_ sí_ lo estoy."

"Milord..."

"Shao."

"Shao," se rindió ella finalmente.

Sus labios se curvaron. "Bien."

Le soltó la barbilla y se retiró hacia atrás, y finalmente Sakura se acordó de cómo respirar de nuevo. "Shao," dijo, aunque sentía su nombre extraño y pesado en su lengua, "pienso que deberías respirar profundamente y considerar lo que estás diciendo. No estoy segura de que hayas dedicado el tiempo suficiente a pensarlo."

"¿De verdad?" dijo él cansinamente.

"Apenas intercambiamos unas palabras antes de esta semana," dijo Sakura, implorándole con los ojos que la escuchara. "No me conoces."

El se encogió de hombros. "Te conozco malditamente mejor de lo que conocía a tu hermana e iba a casarme con ella."

"¿Pero la quería?" susurró Sakura.

El dio un paso adelante y cogió su mano. "Ni la mitad de lo que te quiero a ti," murmuró.

Sus labios se entreabrieron pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, sólo una suave exhalación cuando ella jadeó.

El tiraba de ella, acercándola… más cerca…y entonces sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y pudo sentirlo contra ella, en toda su emocionante longitud.

"Shao," se las arregló para susurrar, pero él le colocó su dedo índice contra los labios, con un "Shhh" seguido por "He estado deseando hacer esto durante días."

Sus labios encontraron los de ella, y si todavía sentía alguna cólera contra ella, no estaba en su beso. Fue suave y dulcemente gentil, sus labios rozando los de ella con el más sutil de los toques. Pero Sakura lo sentía hasta en los dedos de los pies.

"¿Te han besado antes?" susurró él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Su sonrisa fue muy satisfecha y muy, muy masculina. "Bien," dijo, antes de volver a capturar sus labios.

Excepto que este beso era de posesión, de deseo, de necesidad. Su boca reclamaba la suya hambrienta, y sus manos se movían por su espalda, tirando firmemente del cuerpo de ella contra el de él.

Sakura se encontró totalmente pegada a él, derritiéndose contra su cuerpo, estirándose hasta que sus manos encontraron los poderosos músculos de sus hombros a través del fino lino de su camisa.

Esto, comprendió Sakura a través de la bruma que confundía su cerebro, es deseo. Esto era el deseo, y Rika era una maldita tonta.

¡Rika!

¡Dios bendito¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sakura se escapó de sus brazos. "¡No podemos hacer esto!"

Los ojos de Shao brillaban, y su respiración era jadeante, aun así se las arregló para preguntar controladamente "¿Por qué no?"

"¡Estás prometido en matrimonio con mi hermana!"

Shao alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

"Muy bien," replicó ella, desesperada. "Supongo que no seguiréis comprometidos mucho más tiempo."

"Es difícil estar comprometido con una mujer casada."

"Bien." Tragó. "Por supuesto, ella aun no está casada, pero…"

Shao la miró fijamente, alzando de nuevo una ceja. Era, pensó Sakura, infinitamente más efectivo que cualquier palabra.

"Bien," murmuró ella, de nuevo. "Por supuesto. Puede que ya esté casada."

"Sakura."

"Y sería demasiado esperar..."

"Sakura," dijo Shao, de nuevo, en un tono un poco más alto.

" …que conservaras alguna lealtad hacia ella en este momento…"

"¡Sakura!"

Cerró la boca.

Los ojos de Shao se clavaban en los suyos con tal intensidad que habría sido incapaz de desviar la mirada, aunque cinco hombres bailaran desnudos en el jardín tras la ventana.

"Hay tres cosas que deberías saber esta noche," dijo Shao. "Primero, estoy a solas contigo, y es más de medianoche. Segundo, voy a casarme contigo por la mañana…"

"No estoy segura…"

"Yo _sí_ estoy seguro."

"Pues yo no," murmuró Sakura, en un patético intento de tener la ultima palabra.

Shao se inclino hacia ella con sonrisa lobuna. "Y tercero, he pasado los últimos días carcomiéndome de culpabilidad, porque cuando me iba a la cama por las noches, nunca, ni una sola vez, pensé en Rika."

"¿No?" susurró ella.

Shao negó con la cabeza lentamente. "No en Rika."

Los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron por voluntad propia, y ella continuaba sin poder apartar la mirada de la de Shaoran, ya que él se inclinaba aun más cerca, su respiración susurrando a través de su piel.

"Sólo en ti," dijo Shao.

Su corazón, que era claramente un traidor, comenzó a cantar de alegría.

"Todos mis sueños. Sólo en ti."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Sakura, sin aliento.

Las manos de Shao se ahuecaron sobre su trasero, y se encontró íntimamente presionada contra él. "Oh, sí, de verdad," dijo Shao, apretándola contra él aun más firmemente.

"Y como puedes ver," continuó, con su boca dando suaves mordiscos a la de ella, "que finalmente estemos juntos, es más que agradable, por lo que" — su lengua trazó el contorno de su boca — "no hay ninguna razón en la que pueda pensar, para no besar a la mujer con la que planeo casarme en menos de diez horas, especialmente si he sido lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrarme a solas con ella," – suspiró feliz contra sus labios —"en medio de la noche."

La besó de nuevo, su lengua resbalando entre los labios de Sakura, en una deliberada tentativa de seducirla sensualmente. "Especialmente," murmuró Shao – sus palabras acariciando su piel —"cuando he estado soñando con ella durante días."

Shao enmarcó sus mejillas con sus manos, sosteniendo su rostro con algo cercano a la reverencia, mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos en los de ella. "Pienso," dijo suavemente, "que debes ser _mía_."

Sakura entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua para humedecérselos, con un movimiento extremadamente seductor e inconsciente. Estaba preciosa a la luz de la luna, preciosa de una forma que Rika nunca podría esperar estar. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con inteligencia, con fuego y con una pasión de la que todas las demás mujeres carecían. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y su risa, pura música.

Sería una maravillosa esposa. A su lado, en su corazón, en su cama. No sabía porque no se había dado cuenta de ello antes.

Infiernos, pensó con risa burlona, posiblemente debería enviar una caja del más fino brandy francés de contrabando a Ryo Terada. El cielo sabía que debía al maldito tonto su eterno agradecimiento. Si no se hubiera fugado con Rika, Shao se habría casado con la hermana equivocada.

Y se hubiese pasado el resto de su vida lamentándose por haber perdido a Sakura.

Pero ahora ella estaba en sus brazos, y sería suya no, _ella era suya_. Puede que Sakura no hubiese aceptado la idea aún, pero era suya.

De repente, y sin poder evitarlo, se encontró sonriendo. Una gran sonrisa, en realidad, casi como un idiota, supuso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Sakura, cautelosamente, casi como si temiera que se hubiese vuelto loco.

"Ocurre que me encuentro muy satisfecho por el reciente giro de los acontecimientos," le dijo, cogiendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. "Tenías toda la razón antes, Rika no me hubiese satisfecho como esposa en absoluto. Pero tú, sin embargo…"Se llevó las manos de Sakura a los labios y le besó los nudillos. Era un gesto de cortesía que había realizado cientos de veces con anterioridad, generalmente solo para complacer el deseo de una mujer por el romanticismo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era su deseo de romanticismo el que lo impulsaba.

Cuando besó su mano y deseó demorarse allí; no porque estuviera pensando en seducirla (aunque ciertamente lo deseaba), sino porque adoraba la sensación de su mano en la suya, de su piel bajo sus labios.

Lentamente volvió la mano de Sakura hacia arriba, y depositó otro beso, más intimo, en su palma.

La deseaba, Dios, cómo la deseaba. Era un deseo que nunca había experimentado anteriormente, perdido en su interior. Comenzaba en su corazón y se extendía por todo su cuerpo (no como antes, que se quedaba en el exterior.)

Y no había forma de que él la dejara escapar.

Tomó su otra mano y entrelazándola también con la de él, la hizo elevar los brazos. Los doblo a la altura de sus hombros y la hizo apoyar las muñecas en ellos.

"Quiero que me hagas una promesa," dijo con voz profunda y solemne.

"¿Q-qué?" susurró Sakura.

"Quiero que me prometas que te casaras mañana conmigo, por la mañana."

"Shao, ya te he dicho…"

"Si me lo prometes," dijo interrumpiendo su protesta, "entonces permitiré que regreses a tu habitación a dormir."

Sakura dejó escapar una breve risa levemente aterrada. "¿Piensas que voy a poder dormir?"

Shao sonrió. Esto iba mejor de lo que había esperado. "Te conozco, Sakura."

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella, dubitativamente.

"Mejor de lo que piensas, y sé que tu palabra es garantía suficiente. Si me das tu palabra de que no harás ninguna tontería, como intentar escapar, te dejaré marchar a tu habitación."

"¿Y si no lo hago?"

Su piel comenzó a arder. "Entonces tendrás que permanecer aquí conmigo. Toda la noche." _(¿Ya saben lo que implica esto no?)_

Ella tragó. "Te doy mi palabra de que no escaparé," dijo solemnemente. "Pero no puedo prometer que me casaré contigo."

Shao consideró sus opciones.

Estaba bastante seguro de que podía convencerla de que se casara con él por la mañana, si se empeñaba. Ella se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por su papel en la fuga de Rika.

Eso era algo que, ciertamente, él podía utilizar como ventaja.

"Y tendrás que hablar con mi padre, en todo caso," añadió Sakura.

Shao permitió que sus dedos se desenredaran, y lentamente le bajó los brazos hasta que reposaron a sus costados. La batalla estaba ganada. Si había sugerido que hablara con su padre, es que _ya_ era suya.

"Te veré por la mañana,"dijo, inclinando la cabeza en un respetuoso saludo.

"¿Me dejas marchar?" susurró Sakura.

"Me has dado tu palabra de que no escaparas. No necesito más garantías."

Sakura entreabrió los labios y sus ojos centellearon llenos de una emoción que Shao no pudo identificar.

Pero era buena. Definitivamente buena.

"Te espero aquí," añadió, "a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Crees que tu padre podrá atenderme tan temprano?"

Ella asintió.

Shao dio un paso atrás y ejecutó una elegante reverencia. "Hasta mañana entonces, Milady."

Cuando ella abrió la boca para corregirle el uso del titulo, Shao levantó una mano y dijo: "Mañana serás vizcondesa. Tendrás que acostumbrarte pronto a que la gente se dirija a ti por tal título."

Sakura hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Debo marcharme."

"Por supuesto," contestó Shao, torciendo irónicamente los labios. "No debemos ser encontrados juntos y a solas en medio de la noche. Podría dar lugar a chismorreos."

Ella sonrió de forma encantadoramente desaprobadora. Como si no fueran a ser pasto de habladurías. Su matrimonio sería el centro de los cotilleos durante meses.

"Ve," dijo Shao, suavemente. "Ve a dormir."

Ella le dirigió una mirada, que significaba que no esperaba conciliar el sueño, y después se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

Shao permaneció mirando fijamente la puerta abierta durante varios segundos, después de que ella desapareciera, y entonces susurró: "Sueña conmigo."

* * *

Afortunadamente para Sakura, su padre era un notorio madrugador, así que cuando entró en el pequeño salón de desayuno, cinco minutos después de dar las ocho, a la mañana siguiente, él estaba ya allí, como de costumbre, con un plato lleno de jamón y huevos. 

"Buenos días, Sakura," la saludó. "Excelente día para una boda¿no crees?"

"Er, sí," dijo Sakura intentando sonreír, y fracasando estrepitosamente.

"Muy inteligente de tu parte desayunar aquí. Tu madre ha reunido a todo el mundo en el comedor, para un desayuno formal, bueno, en realidad, a los pocos que se han aventurado a levantarse tan temprano."

"De hecho, ví a algunas personas allí cuando pasé," contestó Sakura, sin estar muy segura de por qué se molestaba en contarle eso.

"Hmm," gruñó evasivamente su padre. "Como si alguien pudiera digerir un plato de huevos con jamón en medio de ese jaleo."

"Padre," dijo Sakura, titubeante. "Tengo que contarle algo."

El la miró con las cejas alzadas.

"Er, quizás sería mejor que simplemente le enseñe esto." Le tendió la nota que Rika había dejado para sus padres, explicando lo que había hecho.

Después dio un cauteloso paso atrás. Una vez que su padre terminara de leer la nota, su rugido sería mortal.

Pero cuando terminó de leerla, todo lo que hizo fue susurrar: "¿Tu sabías algo de esto?"

Más que cualquier otra cosa, Sakura deseaba mentir. Pero no pudo, así que sencillamente asintió con la cabeza.

El señor Kinomoto permaneció inmóvil durante varios segundos, la única prueba de su cólera, eran sus nudillos, tornándose blanquecinos, debido a la fuerza con la que se asía al borde de la mesa.

"El vizconde está en la biblioteca," dijo Sakura, temblando perceptiblemente. El silencio de su padre era más terrible que cualquier bramido. "Creo que desea hablar contigo."

El señor Kinomoto la miró. "¿Sabe lo que ha hecho Rika?"

Sakura asintió.

Entonces su padre pronunció varias palabras que ella jamás imaginó oiría salir de su boca, incluyendo una que nunca había escuchado. "Estamos arruinados," siseó, después de acabar de maldecir. "Arruinados. Y tenemos que agradecéroslo a tu hermana y a ti."

"Quizás, si sólo hablaras con el vizconde…"dijo Sakura, sintiéndose muy desgraciada. Ella nunca había estado muy unida a su padre, pero ¡oh! siempre había anhelado su aprobación.

El señor Kinomoto se levantó precipitadamente y arrojó su servilleta. Sakura se apartó de su camino y después lo siguió por el pasillo, guardando una respetuosa distancia de tres o cuatro pasos.

Pero cuando su padre llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, se giró y le espetó: "¿Qué crees que haces aquí? Ya has hecho suficiente. Regresa a tu habitación inmediatamente y no salgas hasta que yo te dé permiso."

"Opino," se oyó una voz profunda, "que ella debería quedarse."

Sakura miró hacia las escaleras. Shao descendía los últimos peldaños, apareciendo espléndidamente apuesto con su traje de etiqueta.

Su padre le dio un codazo disimulado en las costillas y cuchicheó: "Creí que habías dicho que ya lo sabía"

"Y lo sabe."

"¿Entonces por qué demonios se ha vestido así?"

Sakura se salvó de contestar ya que Shao había llegado junto a ellos.

"Fujitaka," dijo, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza al señor Kinomoto.

"Milord," contestó su padre, sorprendiéndola. Ella creía que lo tuteaba. Pero quizás los nervios lo obligaban a mostrarse especialmente formal esa mañana.

Shao indicó con la cabeza en dirección a la biblioteca y dijo: "¿Entramos?"

El señor Kinomoto dio un paso adelante, pero Shao lo detuvo diciendo suavemente: "Sakura primero."

Ella notó que su padre se moría de curiosidad, pero se contuvo y dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar. Tan pronto entró en la habitación, Shao se inclinó y le murmuró: "Interesante elección de vestido."

Sakura se sonrojó. Se había vestido con uno de sus trajes de diario, y no con el vestido de novia de Rika, como él le había ordenado.

Un momento después estaban todos dentro de la biblioteca, con la puerta firmemente cerrada tras ellos.

"Milord," comenzó el señor Kinomoto, "le aseguro que no tenia ni idea…"

"Suficiente," dijo Shao, permaneciendo en el centro de la habitación, con un notable autocontrol. "No deseo discutir acerca de Rika o de su fuga con Terada."

El señor Kinomoto tragó dificultosamente, su nuez subiendo y bajando por su carnoso cuello. "¿No?"

"Naturalmente la traición de su hija me encolerizó…"

¿Qué hija? pensó Sakura. La pasada noche, él parecía más enfadado con ella que con Rika. "…pero no habrá ninguna dificultad en solucionar el problema."

"Cualquier cosa, Milord," le aseguró el señor Kinomoto. "Lo que sea. Si está en mi poder…"

"Bien," dijo Shao, suavemente, "entonces la tomaré a ella – indicó a Sakura con un gesto — como esposa en su lugar."

El señor Kinomoto no dijo nada, pero palideció. "¿Sakura?" preguntó finalmente.

"En efecto. No tengo ninguna duda de que ella será una esposa tan admirable como lo hubiese sido Rika."

La cabeza del señor Kinomoto se giró hacia su hija y el prometido de su otra hija varias veces, antes de volver a preguntar: "¿Sakura?"

"Sí."

Y eso pareció suficiente para convencerlo. "Es suya," dijo enfáticamente. "Cuando quiera que la desee." _(Tomen en cuenta que sí un vizconde, o cualquier otro noble de renombre hubiera sido manchado o humillado siendo plantado en el altar, la familia de la novia era relegada al ostracismo social, por eso el padre de la novia no temblaría cuando le ofrecen una segunda oportunidad)._

"¡Padre!" gritó Sakura. Estaba hablando de ella como si no fuera más que un saco de harina.

"Será esta mañana," dijo Shao. "Me las he arreglado para conseguir una licencia especial y la iglesia ya está preparada para una boda."

"Maravilloso, maravilloso," dijo el señor Kinomoto, con evidente alivio en cada uno de sus nerviosos gestos. "No tengo ninguna objeción, y…, er…¿las condiciones siguen siendo las mismas?"

La expresión de Shao se tornó irónica ante la impaciente mirada del señor Kinomoto, pero sólo dijo: "Por supuesto."

El señor Kinomoto no se molestó en ocultar su alivio. "Bien, bien, yo…" se calló de golpe, y se giró hacia Sakura. "¿Qué estás esperando muchacha ¡Necesitas prepararte!"

"Padre, yo…"

"¡Ni una palabra más!" tronó él. "¡Ya he tenido bastante contigo!"

"Debería considerar dirigirse a mi futura esposa en un tono más cortés," dijo Shao, con voz mortalmente suave.

El señor Kinomoto se giró hacia él sorprendido. "Por supuesto," dijo. "Ella es suya ahora. Lo que desee."

"Creo," dijo Shao, "que lo que deseo es un momento a solas."

"Por supuesto," convino el señor Kinomoto, agarrando el brazo de Sakura. "Sal. El vizconde desea privacidad."

"A solas con Sakura," puntualizó Shao.

El señor Kinomoto miró primero a Shao, luego a Sakura y otra vez a Shao. "No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea."

Shao únicamente enarcó una ceja. "Últimamente se han tenido bastantes malas ideas¿no cree?. Esta, opino, es la menos mala de todas."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto", murmuró el señor Kinomoto, y abandonó la habitación.

Shao miró a su flamante novia mientras ella observaba la salida de su padre. Parecía sentirse desamparada; podía verlo en su rostro. Y probablemente también manipulada. Pero se negó a sentir ninguna culpabilidad por ello. El sabía en su corazón, lo sentía en sus huesos, que casarse con Sakura Kinomoto era, con diferencia, lo mejor que podía hacer.

Lamentó haber tenido que forzar la situación para conseguir su objetivo, pero ella no había sido del todo una inocente victima en el reciente giro de los acontecimientos¿no?.

Shao dio un paso adelante y le acarició la mejilla. "Lamento que sientas que todo ocurre demasiado rápido," dijo en voz baja.

Sakura no dijo nada.

"Te aseguro…"

"Ni siquiera me ha preguntado," dijo ella, con voz rota.

Shao deslizó los dedos hasta su barbilla y le elevó el rostro hacia el suyo, preguntándole con los ojos.

"Mi padre," aclaró Sakura, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas. "Ni una vez me ha preguntado lo que deseo. Era como si yo no estuviese aquí."

Shao miró su rostro, lo miró mientras ella intentaba mantenerse fuerte e inexpresiva. Vio su valor y la fuerza de su carácter y sintió el urgente impulso de hacer lo correcto por y para ella.

Puede que Sakura Kinomoto se tuviera que conformar con una ceremonia de boda que había sido planeada para su hermana, pero, por Dios, que recibiría una oferta de matrimonio que sería de ella, y sólo para ella.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo.

"¿Milord?" pregunto Sakura, sorprendida.

"Sakura," dijo Shao, con voz repleta de emoción y necesidad, "estoy pidiendo humildemente tu mano en matrimonio."

"¿Humildemente?" inquirió ella, mirándolo dudosa.

Shao tomó su mano y la rozó suavemente con los labios. "Si no contestas que sí," dijo él, "pasaré el resto de las horas de mi vida suspirando por ti, soñando con una vida mejor, con una esposa perfecta, agonizando de dolor…"

"Has hecho una rima," dijo Sakura, riendo nerviosamente.

"No a propósito, te lo aseguro."

Entonces ella sonrió. Sonrió realmente. No la amplia y radiante sonrisa que le dedicó cuando se había caído y se conocieron, sino una más suave y tímida.

Pero no menos sincera.

Y cuando Shao la miró, sin separar jamás los ojos de su rostro, todo estuvo claro.

La amaba.

Amaba a esa mujer, y que el cielo lo ayudara, porque no concebía poder vivir sin ella.

"Cásate conmigo," dijo Shao, y no intentó ocultar su urgencia o su necesidad.

Los ojos de Sakura, que habían permanecido fijos en algún punto de la pared a su espalda, se clavaron en él.

"Cásate conmigo," repitió Shao.

"Sí," susurró Sakura. "Sí."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola lectoras¿Qué tal sus uñas? Pues espero que este capítulo ahora griten de la emoción es **bastante subidito de tono** así que si no tienen la edad legal para leerlo o la mdurez mental (mmm creo que todas lo tienen) mejor no lo lean (ojo es la típica advertencia a la que los escritores en fanfiction tenemos que hacer) Guau! Esta adaptadora esta conmovida de tantos reviews que ha recibido así que agradezco a las siguientes personas por haber dejado uno:  
**f-zelda:** Gracias por leerme durante toda la historia.  
_

_**Sakuly:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario.  
_

_**Juchiz:** Sí lo se algo tonto pero un padre tiene que pensar en el bienestar de la familia.  
_

_**Ly Malfoy:** A tu pregunta no, no saldrá Touya ni Eriol ya que no hay espacio para ellos en la historia, pues Sakura sólo tiene __hermanas en la historia original y no se habla de amigos del vizconde.  
_

_**Undine:** Muchas gracias por tu review.  
_

_**Fabisa:** Muchas gracias fabi por seguirme en todas mis historias y también en esta, gracias y enormes saludos.  
_

_**riza-trisha:** Gracias por tu lindo comentario, a mí también me encanta la historia por eso quise adaptarla para que también otra la conocieran. _

_**Usako:** Pues aunque no se cuenta la reacción de las familias ya te habrás de imaginar que le retiraron el habla a Rika por lo menos, pero si se arregló la situación mucho mejor. Creeme también estoy convencida que quiero un Shaoran.  
_

_**Atenea:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, saludos.  
_

_**nolee SyS:** Jeje a mi también me parece lindo que le haya dicho que sí, aunque todo haya ido un poco rápido.  
_

_**Hermione I:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario y por seguirme en la historia, gracias.  
_

_**Minis:** muchas gracias, espero que también te guste este capítulo.  
_

_**Yukiyasha:** Jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo también prometa.  
_

_**principita17:** Jaja pues sí la reemplazó aunque para el vizconde no simplemente la reemplazo sino que fue como si hubiera sido su primera opción. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo.  
_

_**Daphne Potter:** Pues sinceramente no es a mí la que tienen que dar el premio yo sólo soy la adaptadora pero como me encanta esta historia no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de adaptarla. _

_**Bell Potter:** Jaja, sí lo sé es de locos el cambio pero espero que este capítulo sea genial también.  
_

_**Smeraldtsuki:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario.  
_

_**Rena:** Espero que este capítulo igual te emocione bastante con lo que se confiesan los dos.  
_

_**kizoku-pudgie:** Lamentable a esta historia nada más le falta el epilogo o sea un capítulo más y termina, pero bueno todas pasamos buenos ratos con ella, espero que también este capítulo te guste.  
_

_**Citrikivy:** Bueno espero que por un momento dejes crecer tus uñas y pases a traer un pañuelito para todo lo cursi que se dicen en este capitulo, bueno espero que también te guste.  
_

_**princes of Light:** Jeje si tu disculparás pero ese capítulo en particular nada más adapte los nombres y no me fije en los otros detalles pero bueno creo que en los demás si traté de cuidar esos detalles. Espero que te guste el capitulo._

_Ahora sí a leer..._

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

Dos horas después, Sakura era vizcondesa. Y seis horas después de eso, subía al carruaje y se despedía de todo lo que le era familiar.

Shao la llevaba a Middlewood, su pequeña hacienda que estaba a tan sólo cinco millas del hogar de Sakura. El no quería pasar su noche de bodas en Kinomoto Hall, le había dicho.

Sus intenciones requerían privacidad.

Sakura casi no recordaba su boda.

Estaba tan emocionada, tan completamente atontada por la romántica proposición de Shao, que no había podido concentrarse en nada, solamente acertó a decir "sí quiero" en el momento preciso.

Algún día, estaba segura, se enteraría de todos los chismorreos que circularon entre todos los asistentes a la boda, cuando esperaban que una novia diferente apareciera por el pasillo de la iglesia, pero ese día no oyó nada, ni un susurro.

Ella y Shao no hablaron mucho durante el viaje, pero era un silencio confortable. Sakura estaba nerviosa, y aunque debía haberse sentido torpe, no era así. Había algo en la presencia de Shao que la tranquilizaba.

Le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Incluso si no hablaban, era agradable saber que estaba cerca. Era divertido cómo una emoción tan profunda había podido arraigar en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a lo que supuso era su nuevo hogar – uno de ellos, al menos – Shao le cogió las manos.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" le preguntó.

"Por supuesto," respondió sin pensar.

Shao se rió, un cálido y rico sonido, que desbordó el carruaje mientras el lacayo abría la puerta del mismo. Shao saltó fuera y se volvió para ayudar a Sakura a bajar. "¡Qué afortunado soy de haber conseguido una esposa tan honesta!," le murmuró, dejando que sus labios se deslizaran por su oreja.

Sakura tragó, intentando no notar el tembloroso calor que ondulaba a través de ella.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Shao, mientras la conducía al interior.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Le era imposible pensar en comida.

"Bien," dijo él, aprobadoramente. "Yo tampoco."

Sakura miró alrededor mientras entraban en la mansión. No era una vivienda excesivamente grande, sino cómoda y elegante.

"¿Vienes a menudo?" le preguntó a Shao.

"¿A Middlewood?"

Ella asintió.

"Paso más tiempo en Londres," admitió Shao. "Pero podemos venir más, si quieres estar cerca de tu familia."

"Me gustaría," dijo Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un instante, antes de añadir, "si tú quieres."

Shao la dirigió hacia las escaleras. "¿Qué ha sucedido con la independiente mujer con la que me case? La Sakura Kinomoto que yo conozco nunca habría pedido mi permiso para nada."

"Ahora es Sakura Li," dijo, "y ya te lo he dicho, estoy nerviosa."

Llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras, y Shao le tomó de la mano conduciéndola por un pasillo. "No hay nada por lo que estar nerviosa," le dijo.

"¿Nada?"

"Bueno, muy poco," admitió Shao.

"¿Sólo muy poco?", preguntó Sakura, dudando.

Shao le ofreció una traviesa sonrisa. "Muy bien. Hay mucho por lo que estar nerviosa. Voy a mostrarte algo," la hizo pasar a través de una puerta abierta y cerró tras ellos, "que es muy, muy nuevo."

Sakura tragó con dificultad. En el caos del día, su madre olvidó tener la acostumbrada charla de antes de la boda con ella. Ella era una chica de campo, y sabía un poco lo que pasaba entre hombres y mujeres, pero, de alguna manera, parecía un poco más atemorizador, con su marido parado delante de ella, devorándola con los ojos.

"¿Cuántas veces te han besado?" le preguntó Shao, quitándose la chaqueta.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta. "Una vez," contestó.

"Fui yo, supongo" dijo Shao suavemente.

Sakura asintió.

"Bien," dijo Shao, y solamente entonces ella se dio cuenta de que se había desabrochado los puños de la camisa.

Sakura miró como sus dedos se deslizaban hacia los botones frontales de la camisa, y al sentir que se le secaba la boca, le preguntó, "¿Cuántas veces te han besado?"

Shao curvó los labios. "Una."

Los ojos de Sakura volaron a su rostro.

"Una vez que te bese," dijo Shao, roncamente, "me di cuenta de que los anteriores no eran dignos de llamarse así."

Fue como si un relámpago estallara en el centro de la habitación.

El aire se electrificó y Sakura no confiaba en poder seguir manteniéndose en pie por sí misma.

"Pero confío," murmuró Shao, acortando la distancia entre ellos, y llevándose las manos de Sakura a los labios, "que no terminaré mis días habiendo sido besado una sola vez."

Sakura se las arregló para hacer un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza. "¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?" susurró.

Shao ladeo la cabeza, con curiosidad. "¿Cómo ha sucedido que?"

"Esto," repitió Sakura, como si la palabra lo explicara todo. "Tú. Yo. Eres mi marido."

Shao sonrió. "Lo sé."

"Quiero que sepas algo," dijo Sakura, las palabras precipitándose de su boca.

Shao parecía levemente divertido por su seriedad. "Lo que quieras," dijo tranquilamente.

"Luché contra esto," dijo Sakura, consciente de que era un momento muy importante. Su matrimonio había sido precipitado, pero estaba basado en la honestidad, y ella quería confiarle a Shao lo que había en su corazón. "Cuando me dijiste que ocupara el lugar de Rika…"

"_No lo dije de esa manera_," la interrumpió Shao, con voz baja pero intensa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sus ámbares ojos se clavaron en los de ella, ardientemente. "Nunca he querido que sintieras que estabas ocupando el lugar de otra persona. Tú eres mi esposa. Tú, Sakura. Tú eres mi primera elección, mi única elección."

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las de ella, y su voz cobró intensidad. "Doy gracias a Dios, por el día en que tu hermana decidió que necesitaba un poco de poesía en su vida."

Sakura entreabrió los labios sorprendida. Sus palabras la hicieron sentirse más que deseada, se sentía querida.

"Quiero que sepas," continuó Sakura, temiendo que si se centraba demasiado en las palabras de Shao y no en las propias, acabaría derritiéndose en sus brazos, sin terminar de decir lo que necesitaba.

"Quiero que sepas que sé, con todo mi corazón, que tomé la decisión correcta cuando me casé contigo esta mañana. No sé cómo estoy tan segura, y pienso que es una insensatez, y el cielo sabe que no hay nada que valore más que la sensatez, pero… pero…"

Shao la abrazó. "Lo sé," le dijo, las palabras aún flotando en el aire. "Lo sé."

"Creo que estoy enamorada de ti," susurró Sakura, contra su camisa, sólo capaz de encontrar el coraje de pronunciar tales palabras, ahora que no lo miraba a la cara.

Shao se quedo inmóvil. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo siento," dijo Sakura, sintiendo que sus hombros se hundían ante su reacción. "No debería haber dicho nada. Aún no."

Las manos de Shao se posaron en sus mejillas y le elevó el rostro hasta que Sakura no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a su mirada.

"¿Qué has dicho?" volvió a preguntar Shao.

"Que creo que te amo," susurró Sakura. "No estoy segura. Nunca he estado enamorada antes, así que no estoy muy familiarizada con este sentimiento, pero…"

"Yo_ si_ estoy seguro," dijo Shao, con voz áspera e inestable. "Estoy seguro. Te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero, y no sé lo que habría hecho si no hubieras aceptado casarte conmigo."

Los labios de Sakura temblaron con una inesperada risa. "Habrías encontrado alguna forma de convencerme," le contestó.

"Te habría hecho el amor allí mismo, en la biblioteca de tu padre, si eso hubiera sido necesario para atraparte."

"Estoy segura de que lo hubieras hecho," le contestó suavemente, su boca curvada en una sonrisa.

"Y te prometo," le dijo Shao, besándole suavemente el lóbulo, mientras hablaba, "que yo hubiera quedado muy, muy convencido."

"No lo dudo," dijo ella, sin aliento.

"De hecho," murmuró Shao, sus dedos trabajando en los botones de la espalda de su vestido, "creo que necesito convencerte ahora."

A Sakura se le cortó la respiración al sentir un soplo de aire fresco en la piel de la espalda. En un segundo su traje caería y ella estaría parada delante de Shao, como sólo una esposa lo estaba delante de su marido.

El estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de su piel, oír su respiración. "No estés nerviosa," le susurró, sus palabras rozando su oreja como una caricia. "Te prometo que haré que sea bueno para ti."

"Lo sé," dijo Sakura, con voz temblorosa. Y luego, de alguna manera, sonrió. "Pero aún así estoy nerviosa."

Shao la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, su ronca risa sacudiéndolos a ambos. "Puedes estar como quieras," dijo, "siempre que seas mía."

"Siempre," prometió ella. "Siempre."

Shao retrocedió un paso para deshacerse de la camisa, dejando a Sakura allí parada, amarrándose el frontal de su vestido.

"¿Quieres que me retire?" le preguntó él, tranquilamente.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron. No había esperado eso.

"Para que puedas tener privacidad mientras te metes en la cama," explicó.

"¡Oh!" parpadeó Sakura. "¿Es así como se hace?"

"Así es como se hace usualmente," le dijo Shao, "aunque _no_ como tiene que hacerse."

"¿Cómo quieres hacerlo tú?" susurró ella.

Sus ojos se tornaron ardientes. "Quiero quitarte cada prenda de ropa yo mismo."

Ella tembló.

"Y después quiero tenderte en la cama y contemplarte."

Su corazón comenzó a galopar.

"Y entonces," dijo Shao, dejando caer su camisa al suelo mientras se acercaba a ella, "creo que podría besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo."

Sakura dejó de respirar.

"Si no te importa," agregó Shao, con una traviesa sonrisa.

"No me importa," balbuceó Sakura, y se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Pero Shao sólo rió bajito, mientras que sus manos apartaban las de ella y deslizaban el vestido hasta los pies de Sakura.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras la desnudaba, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la cara de Shao o de contener el orgulloso rubor que sintió cuando vio su expresión.

"Eres preciosa," dijo Shao, sin aliento, y su voz contenía un toque de reverencia, un tinte de temor. Sus manos se ahuecaron sobre ella, probando su consistencia y su tacto y por un momento la miró casi como si sintiera dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se estremeció con una sacudida cuando volvió a mirarla. Había algo en sus ojos que Sakura no había visto nunca anteriormente.

Algo más allá del deseo, más allá de la necesidad.

La hizo salir del vestido y tomándola en brazos la depositó en la cama, deteniéndose brevemente para quitarle las ligas y las medias. Entonces, a una velocidad que no parecía posible, Shao se despojó del resto de sus ropas y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

"¿Sabes lo mucho que te necesito?" susurró Shao, gimiendo, mientras presionaba íntimamente sus caderas contra las de Sakura. "¿Realmente puedes entenderlo?"

Los labios de Sakura se abrieron pero la única palabra que salió de ellos fue el nombre de él.

Shao respiraba desigualmente mientras deslizaba las manos a lo largo de las caderas de Sakura, hasta que las introdujo debajo, aferrando sus nalgas. "He estado soñando con este momento desde que te encontré, deseándolo desesperadamente, incluso cuando sabía que estaba mal. Y ahora eres _mía_," gruñó, girando el rostro para poder mordisquearle el cuello. "Mía para siempre."

Arrastró los labios a lo largo de la elegante línea de su garganta hasta las clavículas, y después hasta la suave inflamación de sus pechos. Ahuecó una mano sobre uno de ellos, hasta que el rosado pezón se irguió inflamado. Era suave e increíblemente irresistible.

Se forzó a detenerse un momento, apenas lo suficiente para saborear el momento y entonces no pudo aguantar más. Capturó el pezón en su boca, sonriendo apenas cuando Sakura lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Ella pronto gemía de placer y se retorcía debajo de él, claramente anhelante de algo que desconocía. Sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba, contra las de él, y cada vez que Shao movía las manos, apretándola, palpándola, acariciándola, ella gemía.

Sakura era lo que siempre había soñado en una mujer.

"Dime lo que te gusta," susurró contra su piel. Le rozó un pezón con la palma de la mano.

"¿Esto?"

Sakura asintió.

"¿Esto?" Esta vez tomó su pecho, por completo en su mano y lo oprimió suavemente.

Sakura asintió nuevamente, la respiración se le escapaba rápida y urgentemente de entre los labios.

Y entonces Shao deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó íntimamente. "¿Esto?" preguntó, volviendo el rostro para que ella no viera su sonrisa malvada.

Todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue dejar escapar un "¡Oh!"

Pero fue un "Oh" perfecto.

Y es que ella era perfecta en sus brazos.

La tocó profundamente, insertando un dedo en su cálido interior, preparando su penetración. La deseaba desesperadamente, nunca pensó que podría sentir una necesidad tan increíblemente intensa.

Era mucho más que lujuria, más profundo que el deseo. Quería poseerla, consumirla, mantenerla tan estrechamente pegada y apretada contra él que sus almas se confundieran.

Esto, pensó Shao, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sakura, era amor.

Y era algo que él nunca había experimentado antes. Era más de lo que había esperado, mucho más grande de lo que había soñado.

Era perfecto.

Más allá de la perfección. Era la felicidad total.

Era duro contenerse, pero controló su deseo hasta que estuvo absolutamente seguro de que ella estaba preparada para él. E incluso entonces, cuando sus dedos estaban mojados con la pasión de ella, tuvo que asegurarse, tuvo que preguntarle: "¿Estás preparada?"

Sakura lo miró con ojos interrogadores. "Creo que sí," susurró. "Necesito algo. Creo que te necesito a ti."

Shao había pensado que no podía desearla más aun, pero sus sencillas y honestas palabras hicieron que su sangre bullera, e hizo todo lo que pudo para no hundirse precipitadamente en ella en ese mismo momento.

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, luchó contra la necesidad que lo consumía por entero, colocándose en su entrada, intentando ignorar la forma en que su cálido interior lo llamaba.

Con movimientos cuidadosamente controlados, empujó, adelante y atrás, hasta que alcanzó la prueba de su inocencia. No tenía ni idea de si iba a hacerle daño, sospechaba que sí, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Y puesto que parecía absurdo advertirla de esa posibilidad – seguramente sólo la haría sentirse más preocupada y tensa — simplemente empujó hacia delante, permitiéndose, finalmente, sentirla completamente alrededor suyo.

Shao sabía que debería parar para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, pero, por Dios bendito, el no habría podido dejar de empujar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. "¡Oh, Sakura!," gimió. "¡Oh, Dios mío!."

La respuesta de ella igualó a la suya – empujando con sus caderas, gimiendo — y Shao supo que se sentía igual que él, inundada de placer, cualquier dolor olvidado.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron y ganaron ritmo, y pronto cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso, concentrados en impedirse a sí mismo la liberación hasta que no estuviera seguro de que Sakura hubiera alcanzado el clímax. No era lo normal para una virgen, había oído decir, pero ésta era su esposa – era Sakura — y no estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo si no se aseguraba su placer.

"Shao," jadeó Sakura, su respiración más y más rápida. Estaba tan hermosa que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas. Las mejillas ruborizadas, la mirada desenfocada, y Shao no podía parar de pensar, la amo.

Ella estaba cerca, podía verlo. No sabía cuanto más podría aguantar antes de rendirse a la rabiosa necesidad que recorría su cuerpo, así que deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos acariciando con sus dedos su sensitivo botón de carne.

Ella gritó.

El perdió totalmente el control.

Y entonces, en una perfecta coreografía, ambos se tensaron y arquearon al mismo tiempo, deteniendo todo movimiento, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que se derrumbaron, exhaustos y agotados.

Y dichosamente felices.

"Te amo," susurró Shao, necesitando decir las palabras, incluso si se perdían contra la almohada.

Y entonces sintió, más que oyó, su respuesta. "Yo también te amo," susurró Sakura contra su cuello.

Shao se apoyó en los codos. Sus exhaustos músculos protestaron, pero tenia que ver su cara. "Te haré feliz," le juró.

Sakura le ofreció una serena sonrisa. "Ya lo haces."

Shao pensó decir algo más, pero no había palabras para expresar lo que estaba en su corazón, así que se acostó de lado en la cama abrazando a Sakura, y encajándola contra su cuerpo como si fueran dos cucharas.

"Te amo," dijo de nuevo, desconcertado por su deseo de decir esas palabras a cada minuto.

"Bien," dijo Sakura, y Shao pudo sentir como reía bajito contra él.

Entonces se giró, en un movimiento repentino, quedando cara a cara. Parecía sin aliento, como si se le hubiera ocurrido un pensamiento absolutamente asombroso.

Shao alzó una ceja, interrogante.

"¿Qué supones," le preguntó Sakura, "que estarán haciendo Ryo y Rika ahora?"

"¿Debería importarme?"

Sakura le golpeó el hombro con una mano.

"¡Oh, muy bien!," suspiró él. "Supongo que me importa, dado que _ella_ es tu hermana, y _él_ me salvó de casarme con ella."

"¿Qué piensas que estarán haciendo?" insistió Sakura.

"Lo mismo que nosotros," dijo. "Si tienen suerte."

"Su vida no va a ser fácil," dijo Sakura, con tono apagado. "Ryo no tiene ni dos peniques que juntar."

"Oh, no sé," dijo Shao, con un bostezo. "Pienso que saldrán adelante bastante bien."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Sakura, cerrando los ojos mientras se recostaba profundamente contra las almohadas.

"Mmmm."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres una muchacha muy insistente¿no te lo han dicho nunca?"

Ella sonrió, aunque él no podía verlo. "¿Por qué?" preguntó de nuevo.

Shao cerró los ojos. "No preguntes más. Así nunca recibirás una sorpresa."

"No quiero recibir sorpresas. Quiero saberlo todo."

Shao rió entre dientes ante su respuesta. "Entonces, es mejor que aprendas esto, mi querida Sakura: te has casado con un hombre sumamente inteligente."

"¿Eso he hecho?" murmuró Sakura.

Ese era un desafío que no podía ignorar. "Oh, sí," dijo Shao, rodando y quedando nuevamente encima de ella. "Oh, sí."

"Muy inteligente, o sólo un poco inteligente?"

"Muy — muy — inteligente," dijo Shao malvadamente. Su cuerpo puede que estuviera demasiado agotado para una repetición, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera torturarla a ella.

"Podría necesitar pruebas de esa inteligencia," dijo Sakura. "Yo... ¡oh!"

"¿Suficiente prueba?"

"¡Oh!"

"¡Oh!"

"¡Ohhhhh!."


	8. Epilogo

_Queridas lectoras a sido para mí un gusto haberles llevado esta historia lamentablemente a llegado a su fin pero espero que este __capítulo llne sus expectativas y pues a sido un placer espero verles nuevamente en otra historia._

_Enormes y especiales gracias por leerme y dejar Review a:_

**Bell Potter**

**juchiz**

**f-zelda**

**Undine **

**rena**

**Meiiko**

**Hermione I**

**Fabisa**

**Daria **

**Daphne Potter**

**Rei **

**Atenea**

**minatotsuki  
**

_Y a todos los que la leyeron y no se animaron en dejar review, muchas gracias por su lectura y por dejarme los hits de _4993!

_Bueno para no ponerme melancolica, a leer... ARIGATO!_

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Una semana después._

"¡Aquí esta, señora Terada!"

Rika sonrió soñadoramente, mientras Ryo la hacía atravesar el umbral de la casa de Portmeadows.

No era tan magnifica como Kinomoto Hall, que de hecho tampoco era tan grande, y tampoco era suya, no por lo menos hasta que el anciano tío de Ryo falleciera.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Estaban casados y estaban enamorados, y mientras estuviesen juntos, no importaba que la casa fuese prestada.

Además, el tío de Ryo no regresaría a Londres hasta dentro de otra semana.

"Te lo dije," dijo Ryo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la depositaba en una silla del vestíbulo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Rika siguió su mirada hasta una caja brillantemente envuelta, depositada en una mesa del vestíbulo. "¿Un regalo de bodas?" murmuró esperanzada.

Ryo le lanzó una irónica mirada. "¿Quién sabe que nos hemos casado?"

"Solamente cada una de las personas que asistió a la iglesia para ver mi boda con Lord Burwick, imagino," replicó. Habían oído ya la noticia de cómo Sakura ocupó su lugar.

Rika podía imaginar el chismorreo que ocasionó.

La atención de Ryo, sin embargo, continuaba en la caja y la nota.

Con movimientos cuidadosos liberó el envoltorio de las cintas y deslizó un dedo bajo el lacre del sello. "Es caro," comentó. "Un sobre de verdad, no un mero pliego doblado."

"¡Ábrelo!," le urgió Rika.

Ryo se detuvo apenas lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada malhumorada. "¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?"

Ella le arrebató el sobre de las manos. "Eres demasiado lento." Con dedos impacientes rasgó el sobre abierto y sacó el pliego de su interior, abriéndolo de forma que pudieran leerlo los dos a la vez:

_"Con esta nota le doy mis más sinceras gracias,  
Y prometo que podrán evitar todas las desgracias.  
Cuando robó a mi novia, me hizo un favor,  
Y me dio una esposa de mucho valor.  
En esta caja encontrará brandy francés Y una selección de finos dulces, también.  
Pero mi verdadero regalo envuelto en este verso Para que pueda evitar verse sin dinero preso Es una casa, a menos de cinco millas de distancia Que puedan llamar suya noche y día con prestancia Y una renta suya de por vida modestamente generosa Porque cuando se fugaron me dieron una esposa.  
Les deseo felicidad, salud y amor (mi esposa asegura que rima con rubor)"_

_— Shaoran Li, Vizconde de Burwick —_

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ninguno pudiera articular una palabra.

"Muy generoso de su parte," murmuró Rika.

Ryo pestañeó varias veces antes de preguntar: "¿Tienes idea de por qué lo ha escrito en verso?"

"No puedo imaginarlo," dijo Rika. "No tengo ni idea de lo que se le pasa por la cabeza."

Tragó con dificultad y las lagrimas le escocieron en los ojos. "Pobre Sakura."

Ryo le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "Tu hermana está hecha de pasta resistente. Lo superará."

Rika asintió y permitió que la condujera al dormitorio, donde pronto olvidó que tenía hermana alguna.

_Mientras tanto en Middlewood..._

"¡Oh, Shao, lo hiciste!" Sakura se llevó horrorizada una mano a la boca cuando le enseñó una copia de la nota que había enviado a Ryo y a Rika.

El se encogió de hombros. "No pude evitarlo."

"Es muy generoso por tu parte," dijo ella, intentando parecer solemne.

"Sí lo es¿verdad?" murmuró Shao. "Deberías mostrarme tu gratitud¿no crees?"

Sakura apretó los labios para no echarse a reír. "No tenía ni idea," dijo, intentando desesperadamente mantener una expresión sería, "que tuvieras talento para la poesía."

Shao hizo un disciplente gesto con la mano. "Rimar no es tan difícil, una vez que te pones a ello."

"Oh¿de verdad?"

"En efecto."

"¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado componer este..., er, poema?" miró hacia la hoja de papel y frunció el ceño. "Aunque parece injusto para Shakespeare y Marlowe llamarlo así."

"Shakespeare y Marlowe no tienen nada que temer de mí..."

"Sí," murmuró Sakura, "eso está claro."

"...porque no tengo planeado escribir más poesía," finalizó Shao.

"Y por ello, todos te damos las gracias. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta."

Shao la miró interrogante. "¿Me has hecho una pregunta?"

"¿Cuánto tardaste en escribir esto?"

"Oh, casi nada," dijo evasivamente. "Apenas cuatro horas."

"¡Cuatro horas!," repitió ella, ahogándose de risa.

Los ojos de Shao centellearon. "Quería que fuera buena, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto."

"Hay que poner un poco de empeño para hacer algo, si uno no es muy bueno en ello."

"Por supuesto," dijo Sakura de nuevo. Era todo lo que podía contestar, puesto que Shao la había abrazado y se dedicaba a besarle y mordisquearle el cuello.

"¿Crees que podríamos dejar de hablar de poesía?" murmuró Shao.

"Por supuesto."

La hizo tumbarse en el sofá. "¿Y tal vez podría seducirte a cambio?"

Sakura sonrió. "Por supuesto."

Shao se recostó junto a ella. Su rostro a la vez serio y tierno. "¿Y me dejaras que te ame para siempre?"

Sakura lo besó. "Por supuesto."

* * *

_Un año después en Middlewood..._

Fujitaka Kinomoto se paseaban nervioso en la magnifica biblioteca de Shaoran pensando como le diría a su yerno la noticia de que Rika y Ryo regresarían a Kinomoto Hall para las festividades de ese año y por supuesto los vizcondes Li estaban en el primer lugar de la lista.

Al ver el lugar no supo dar nombre a lo que sentía al estar en la biblioteca de Lord Burwick, lamentó tanto que Rika hubiera despreciado semejante posición y que a cambio Sakura la disfrutará, su madre, casi se desmaya de la impresión el día de la boda, cuando notó que Sakura ocuparía el lugar de su querida Rika.

Pero Sakura Li, vizcondesa de Burwick era muy feliz con su marido, les gustará o no, Shaoran ya la había llevado recorrer todas las propiedades que cómo futuro conde iba a poseer, pero lo que más le había gustado de todo lo que poseía Shaoran eran los hermosos caballos que había en cada propiedad, su marido complacido por ese entusiasmo le dijo que podría escoger el que quisiera para montar en cada propiedad.

Precisamente el señor Kinomoto paseaba nervioso porque Rika había querido visitar a Sakura mientras estaban en Londres, él como todo noble padre había perdonado a Rika, pero no estaba muy seguro de que el vizconde sintiera la misma generosidad.

"Fujitaka", se dirigió Shaoran muy cortés a su suegro.

"Milord", ese día se sentía especialmente vulnerable ante la presencia de su yerno.

"¿Qué os trae por aquí?"

"Bueno Milord, como ya sabe celebraremos mi esposa y yo nuestro aniversario y esperamos que ustedes nos acompañen, por supuesto".

"Bueno, aún no he decidido si iremos o no"

"¿Y eso porque Milord?"

"Mi querida Sakura, últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien".

"¡Oh Dios Mío¿Ya ha llamado al medico?"

"Precisamente la esta atendiendo en este momento cuando me avisaron que usted estaba aquí".

"Claro, claro, bueno simplemente venía a aseros la invitación, y también que sepa Milord que mi otra hija estará también".

"¿Rika?" Shao disfrutaba enormemente la expresión de terror del señor Kinomoto cuando él se giró inmediatamente.

"Sí así es".

"Bueno sí Sakura está dispuesta a ir, lo pensaré".

"Por supuesto, bueno podemos dejar eso para después para que podamos ir a ver a Sakura".

Los dos hombres se dirigieron al cuarto principal que era donde Sakura descansaba, el medico dedicó una formal reverencia cuando Shaoran entró seguido de Fujitaka.

Al notar Shao dormida a Sakura, le preguntó al medico.

"Muy bien¿qué es lo que tiene?"

"Es normal, en su estado..." empezó a decir cautelosamente el medico.

Shao enarcó una ceja método infinitamente mejor que cualquier replica.

"Bueno, la vizcondesa esta embarazada, pero debido a las nauseas no ha comido bien por lo que esta débil". Terminó de decir el medico pues sabía que Lord Burwick no era conocido por su paciencia.

Shao empezó a asimilar la noticia... un hijo... de él y Sakura.

Shao vio tiernamente a Sakura que estaba en su lecho completamente dormida.

"Recomiendo que coma más y que se tome este remedio para las nauseas si persisten", prosiguió el medico y le entregó una receta para el remedio.

Shao esbozó una sonrisa despidió al medico preguntándole si era peligroso que Sakura viajará unas cinco millas, cuando el medico le dijo que no, se quedó parado a mitad de la estancia con una sonrisa que él suponía era estúpida.

También despidió a su suegro asegurándole que si Sakura se sentía mejor y tenía ganas de ir a Kinomoto Hall ellos estarían ahí.

Luego cuando volvió a su habitación, Sakura había despertado gracias al sonido estruendoso de los caballos que los dos hombres utilizaban para su servicio.

"¿Shao, estás aquí?"

"Sí, Sakura".

"¿Ya se ha ido el medico?"

"Sí, ya se ha ido", Shao empezaba a sentir temblar las piernas en cuanto le dijera que era lo que tenía.

"¿Y bien que es lo que tengo?"

Shao la contempló¡Dios, cómo amaba a esa mujer!

"Estás embarazada y las nauseas que tienes son normales".

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, ella como primeriza no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban sus malestares, luego miró a Shao dentro de sus intensos ojos y supo que también estaba emocionado ante la idea de ser padre.

"¡Shao vamos a ser padres!" dijo ella con toda la emoción de su corazón.

"Lo sé amor" y la besó intensamente "¿Sabes? también estamos invitados a celebrar el aniversario de tus padres en Kinomoto Hall" le dijo una vez que la terminó de besar.

"Mmmm ¿Porqué siento algo de pesar en ti?" Preguntó Sakura una vez que los labios de su marido se alejaron de ella.

"Quizá porqué tu hermana y su marido estarán ahí" dijo tratando de sonar enfadado pero comprobó que no había salido como él quería porque Sakura lanzó una de esas sonrisa que lo hacían perder el control y al final terminó tumbándola en el lecho.

Cuando terminaron, Sakura se volvió hacia él en busca de su respuesta.

"¡Oh! Esta bien iremos" dijo Shao por toda respuesta

Sakura sonrió y se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, había ganado esa batalla.

* * *

Ciertamente el viaje en carruaje no fue lo mejor para la cabeza mareada de Sakura, pero había conseguido que Shao la trajera a Kinomoto Hall, y tenía ganas de ver a Rika, sólo sabía por medio de los comentarios que la señora Kinomoto le hacía en sus cartas, que Rika ya había dado a luz a una hermosa niña y quería ver a su sobrina y contarle a todo mundo que estaba embarazada. 

Shao la contemplaba estaba preciosa. Radiante. Un momento ¿no decían que las mujeres embarazadas se ponían mucho más guapas? Supo en ese instante que tal vez las cosas se daban por una razón y daba gracias al cielo por la esposa que había conseguido.

Al llegar supo que eran esperados con ansia, por el servicio a ellos dedicado por sus suegros, sabía que para ellos recibirlos con toda la pompa inglesa era muy importante puesto que todos los nobles de por ahí los verían llegar.

En el vestíbulo ya se encontraba Fanren y su esposo junto con su prima Meiling con su bebé en brazos, ya tenía ganas de ver a Sakura así.

"Sakura, bienvenida" dijo Fanren al ver a su hermana política llegar, había hecho muy buenas migas después de la luna de miel que tuvieron ella y Shao, sólo el cielo sabía que de brincos se había puesto a dar en su habitación cuando terminó la ceremonia y el banquete gritando como loca : "lo hizo, lo hizo, se casó con ella".

"¡Fanren! Qué gusto me da verte, hace como tres meses que no nos vemos", dijo Sakura complacida por el afectuoso saludo.

"¡Hola Sakura, temía que no vinieras!" Dijo Meiling, otra que agradecía al cielo que Shao se casará con ella y no con Rika, sencillamente con Sakura podía hablar de lo que fuera cosa que no creía que hubiera podido hacer con la antipática de Rika.

"¡Meiling!, que gusto también verte ¡oh! Que lindo se ha puesto el pequeño", dijo refiriéndose al bebé.

"Gracias, gracias pero pasemos adentro que nos está esperando un delicioso té".

Shao se puso en tensión tenía el presentimiento que ese fin de semana no iba a ser para nada tranquilo, sólo faltaba su madre para completar el cuadro, y es que cuando se juntaba ese trío – Fanren, Meiling y su madre – no podía quedarse a solas unos minutos con Sakura porque en seguida la acaparaban, en cierta manera le agradaba que les haya caído tan bien, pero era imposible encontrarse a solas más tiempo con ella.

Mmmm. Sólo esperaba que no llegará su madre, estaba rogando al cielo porque eso no ocurriera pero...

"¡Queridos hijos míos!" Dijo la condesa de Worth, su madre.

Y abrazó efusivamente a Sakura, y después le dio un caluroso beso a Shaoran, que ya sabía lo que le esperaba en ese terrorífico fin de semana.

La condesa adoraba a Sakura, primero por haber terminado con la larga soltería de Shaoran y segundo porque era sencillamente encantadora, se distinguía en los saloncillos de té presumiendo de su brazo a su querida nuera, que sabía era envidiada por desalmadas mujeres que habían querido atrapar a Shaoran y el legado familiar de los Li, pero había conocido a Sakura y veía la adoración que ella tenía por Shao, cosa que le agradó mucho.

Sabía la gran cantidad de rumores cuando en lugar de Rika se presentó Sakura, pero había confiado en el juicio de Fanren, cuando le dijo que Sakura era la adecuada, si no es que única para Shaoran en lugar de Rika.

De lo que si estaba segura era de el cambio que ella logró en Shaoran, más alegre, más espontáneo, se le veía feliz con ella y eso era mucho que decir. Cuando estaban en la rutinarias horas del té Sakura brillaba por su inteligencia y a veces descarado humor.

Y cuando asistían a bailes, Shaoran pasaba horas en la pista con su esposa, y la condesa se divertía mucho cuando las jóvenes casaderas lamentaban que se hubiera casado, mientras que en otras ocasiones eran una pareja muy admirada por el fiero amor y devoción que se tenían – cosa que Shao recordaba no le caía de su hermana y su esposo - .

"Madre, gusto en verla de nuevo", dijo Shaoran tratando de ser cortés.

"Oh deja eso para después, que tengo cosas que platicar con Sakura, vamos Sakura, Shao me ha platicado que últimamente no te sientes bien ¿Ya te vio el doctor?"

"Si por supuesto, lo que tengo es la mejor noticia del mundo", dijo Sakura con toda la alegría de su corazón.

Shao suspiró cuando Sakura anunciará que estaba embarazada, estaba seguro que todo el mundo revolotearía como "una plaga de langostas", recordó felizmente.

"Estoy embarazada", anunció Sakura y todo el salón de té volteó a verla.

Fanren, Meiling, la condesa y la madre de Sakura se acercaron como abejas a la miel, y cuando la persona menos esperada que se hallaba en la habitación, se enteró, también se acercó.

"¡Sakura, felicidades!"

"¡Rika, muchas gracias!"

Shao se apartó molesto porque sabía que ahora todas las mujeres de la casa le arrebatarían a su Sakura.

Pero 20 minutos después Sakura ya estaba mareada de tantas atenciones y consejos, cuando anunció que iba al baño, le pidió a Shaoran que la acompañara pues prácticamente había pasado todo ese tiempo con la taza de té en la mano.

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?" Conociendo a Sakura estaba seguro que estaba huyendo.

"Mmmm, tengo que salir de aquí". Y ambos empezaron a reír.

Así que prácticamente corriendo atravesaron la puerta que daba a las tierras que eran la dote de Sakura y se dirigieron al sendero que no sabían hasta donde llegaba.

"Creo recordar que la ultima vez que estuvimos por aquí tanto tú como yo huíamos de las personas invitadas a nuestra boda".

"Por supuesto yo estaba huyendo de la plaga de langostas". Dijo Sakura y esbozó una sonrisa.

Caminando por el paraje encontraron el lugar donde ella se había caído la primera vez que se encontraron, y decidieron sentarse pues el aire de la mañana era muy fresco.

"Sakura¿eres feliz?" Preguntó Shao.

"Claro que sí, jamás pensé en casarme o recibir tantas atenciones por parte de mis padres y mirame ahora". Sakura empezó a reír.

Shao la abrazó entendiendo todo a la perfección. Y comenzó a besarla.

"Sakura, de verdad agradezco el día en que tu hermana necesitó poesía."

Sakura ya no podía responder pues Shao ya había deslizado el hombro de su vestido.

"¡Shao¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?"

"No me importa, somos marido y mujer".

"Bueno eso sí, pero ¡estamos a mitad de la nada!"

"Precisamente por eso, no creo que regresando a Kinomoto Hall, me dejen estar contigo más de dos segundos seguidos, además de que fue algo que quise hacer desde el primer momento", dijo con voz extremadamente sensual, que Sakura no pudo ignorar.

Shao la condujo al cielo de nuevo, siempre era así, como volver a la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Sakura dormía en brazos de Shao, justo cuando el sol se ponía en lo alto, Shao calculaba que eran como las 12 pasadas pues habían llegado muy temprano a Kinomoto Hall y salieron corriendo del salón de té también muy pronto.

Él estaba seguro que su madre lo regañaría y al ver a Sakura volver completamente despeinada seguramente se daría cuenta de que estuvieron haciendo.

Y efectivamente así fue, la condesa al ver el aspecto poco arreglado – a diferencia del que traía en la mañana – de Sakura, fulminó a Shaoran con la mirada, aunque su hija y su sobrina rieron por lo bajo.

Viéndose nuevamente en el centro de atención de todos, pasaron a comer. Y Shaoran pidió la atención en la mesa.

"Amigos míos es un placer para mí anunciar que mi querida esposa y yo seremos padres."

Los nobles presentes se pararon de la mesa felicitando muy cordialmente al vizconde y abrazando a la vizcondesa por la buena noticia.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa Rika y Ryo veían cómo eran acaparados, Sakura y Shaoran dichosamente felices, después se felicitarían mutuamente.

Así lo hicieron después de la comida, y se sentaron a platicar aunque Rika y Ryo no estaban muy seguros de qué platicar con el vizconde, pero al final de la conversación se dieron cuenta de cómo habían juzgado mal a Shao.

Y de eso se dieron cuenta cuando Sakura le sugirió a Shao ver la biblioteca de su padre para ver que tanto había mejorado en el último año. Rika y Ryo iban a entrar para comunicarles que el baile iba a empezar cuando se dieron cuenta que ese par se estaba besando en la biblioteca rememorando recuerdos de cómo fue que empezó todo.

"Querido vizconde, no creo mi marido apruebe que me encuentre con usted en la biblioteca a solas, tiene fama de libertino", dijo Sakura tratando de parecer preocupada aunque soltó una pequeña risita.

"Oh su marido lo aprueba, además de que ya no soy un libertino, bueno quizá con mi esposa", dijo Shao con una sonrisa descarada.

"Oh Shao, soy muy feliz a tu lado", dijo Sakura aferrándose a su cuello.

"Yo también Sakura, yo también" y besó con intensidad a su esposa.

Ryo y Rika cerraron la puerta para que no los molestarán quizá después preguntarían cómo pasaron a ser una de las parejas más melosas en la alta sociedad, porque se les veía a leguas la dicha y felicidad.

"¿Y cómo le pondremos a este bebé?", preguntó Sakura.

"Mmm, no he pensado en eso, pero no será ni Rika ni Ryo", dijo Shao solemnemente.

Los dos se rieron ante ese comentario.

"Me encanta que seas _mía _y de nadie más"

"Lo mismo digo Shao, lo mismo digo."

**Fin**

_**"El amor verdadero hace milagros, porque el mismo es ya el mayor milagro."**_

_Amado Nervo_


End file.
